El Cumpleaños de Ed
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Al y Winry obligan a Ed a festejar su cumpleaños en una pequeña isla que solo ellos conocen por una semana, pero para empeorar las cosas tambien invitaron al molesto coronel y a su teniente ¿aguantaran juntos siete días?.CAP 12 UP.. FINAAL..! Im Finish!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist (eso pasa por haberme leído todo el manga en 3 días ¬¬) así que disculpen si algo los molesta**

**El anime no me pertenece desgraciadamente o si no… ejem, bueno, el fic es totalmente mío sin ayuda de nadie (por ahora xD) por cierto me inspiré en una imagen al final les pondré el link para que se vayan imaginando todo.**

**Después de tanto tiempo al fin escribí un fic Royai y con un poco de EdWin :D**

**Acepto comentarios, críticas constructivas, pero no destructivas**

**Dejando atrás mis estupideces mejor los dejo que continúen con la historia (al fin y al cabo que nadie lee esto -.-)**

Invitación

Era un día de trabajo normal en el cuartel. Todos estaban ocupados, incluso el Coronel Mustang estaba ocupado con el papeleo (N.A: seee claro… por eso los fics desgraciadamente no son verdad -_-). La sala estaba en total silencio, al parecer todos estaban trabajando muy duro y concentrados en lo que hacían hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Todos fijaron su vista a lo que había hecho todo ese escándalo. El culpable era El Alquimista de Acero Edward Elric acompañado de su hermano Alphonse y su amiga Winry.

-¿a qué se debe todo este alboroto, Full Metal?- Roy pregunto sin dirigirle la vista ni por un segundo

-¡yo no le voy a decir! ¡Esta fue tu idea!- Ed le reclamó a Winry

-¡tú eres el anfitrión! ¡Tu deberías decirles!- la chica de ojos azules le respondió molesta

-¡no quiero! ¡En primer lugar yo no quiero que ese imbécil vaya con nosotros!-

-hermano, Winry, decídanse quién lo va decir- Al interfirió un poco preocupado

-¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE NO LO HACES TÚ!?- los dos gritaron a la vez

Todos los militares presentes se le quedaron mirando raro sin ninguna idea de lo que estaban diciendo.

-si están aquí solo para discutir frente a nuestras narices será mejor que se vayan- dijo Roy con una vena en su cien haciendo todo lo posible para concentrarse

-¡¡NOOOOO!!- Al y Winry gritaron a la vez, en cambio Ed estaba por primera vez de acuerdo con Mustang

-esto… necesitamos que el señor Mustang y Riza-san nos acompañen, necesitamos hablar algo importante- la chica rubia dijo después de tanto discutir. Riza y Roy se miraron mutuamente, luego miraron a los chicos y aceptaron ir con ellos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Los cuatro chicos y la armadura (N.A: pobre Al XD) se encontraban afuera de la sala después de un rato. Ed todavía estaba amargado mientras que Winry y Al no tenían ni idea de cómo explicarles.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querían decirnos?- Roy preguntó tranquilamente

-te toca explicar, Ed- Winry le dijo mientras lo empujaba con una sonrisa malvada

-ni de broma, esta fue la idea de ustedes dos, a mi no me metan- el chico rubio le respondió con una sonrisa entre dientes

-pues… a ver… no sé por dónde empezar- Al los ignoró por completo y fue a explicarle a Roy y a Riza de que se trataba todo esto –bueno… eh, digamos que el cumpleaños de mi hermano es en dos semanas y como ustedes tienen la semana después de esta libre hemos decidido hacer una fiesta de celebración por todo ese tiempo en una playa que queda a ocho horas viajando en tren, es una playa muy bonita, aunque solo mi hermano, Winry y yo la conocemos y ahí es donde pasamos nuestras vacaciones sin que nadie nos moleste, hasta tenemos una pequeña cabaña…-

-gracias Al, por explicar todos los innecesarios detalles ¬¬… ahora yendo al grano, mi hermano y la Friki de los Automail decidieron invitarlos a los dos para festejar mi cumpleaños y quedarse en esa playa por toda la semana que viene- después de tanto rodeo, Ed logró explicarles.

-¿¡A quién diablos le dices Friki de los Automail, Friki de la Alquimia!?- Winry le reclamó persiguiéndolo con una llave inglesa

-¿Por qué solo a nosotros dos?- Roy preguntó un poco interesado por lo que estaban hablando

-es que como usted es uno de los seres más cercanos a Ed queríamos invitarlo y también invitamos a Riza-san ya que yo no quería ser la única chica ahí-

-me agrada la idea pero…- Roy se quedó pensando preocupado en el tatuaje y la cicatriz que Riza tenía en la espalda que había sido puesta por su padre "_puede que esta sea una buena idea para pasar el tiempo, pero estaría siendo egoísta hacia Riza al no preocuparme de lo que tiene en la espalda, puede que eso la entristeciera mucho al saber que pueden ver su tatuaje y la cicatriz" _el hombre de pelo negro se le quedó mirando a Riza con el seño fruncido.

-¡perfecto! ¡Con solo decir que te agrada la idea significa que aceptaste!- Winry exclamó alegremente

-¡Espera yo no…!- Había cometido un grave error al mencionar esas palabras. Por mientras, la mujer de ojos ámbar se quedó pensando por un rato sin percatarse de la preocupación de Roy "_puede que sea divertido, pero la cicatriz no me dejaría estar en un traje de baño libremente"_

-no digo que no me guste, pero el traje de baño…- Winry no la dejo continuar

-no te preocupes por eso, después de usar ropa cómoda para estar en la playa es suficiente, además, ni yo voy a usar traje de baño ya que no tengo el dinero para gastar en esas tonterías, puedes llevar cualquier suéter, etc… si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a escoger la ropa, pero por favor no me dejes sola con el maníaco que está ahí- dijo mientras señalaba a Ed –y con los des que restan-

-espera, Winry…- el moreno otra vez fue cortado por Riza

-si me lo pides así- Riza miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las ocho de la noche y eso se significaba que era su horario normal para retirarse (las otras veces se queda hasta las once para vigilar que Roy haga su papeleo) -pero necesito que vengas a mi casa esta noche para que me ayudes ya que estás aquí-

-¡por supuesto que sí! Oye, Ed, Al ¿Por qué no se van a un restaurante con el coronel y me viene a recoger en la casa de Riza-san cuando vengan?-

-¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOMOS!?- el alquimista de Acero le reclamó con una vena en su cien hasta que de repente Winry le tiró la llave inglesa dejándolo inconsciente

-como digas~- dijo con sangre el ca cabeza

-eh… yo no creo que hacía falta hacer eso -

Roy se quedó atónito por lo que la mujer rubia había hecho _"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Cómo se supone que hayas aceptado así por así? ¿Acaso tendrá algún plan?" _michas preguntas invadían el pensamiento del moreno y la mayoría era de preocupación

-¡entonces vamos!- Winry dijo muy alegre

-espera, por lo menos déjame buscar a Black Hayate-

Y así empezaron los destres.

**Wiiii~ por fin lo terminé, son las 2:20 de la madrugada en mi país y aquí estoy yo de vaga escribiendo un fic cuando solo faltan dos días para que empiece las clases T.T (en realidad ni me importa si empiezan o no, no veo la diferencia ya que al final tengo mi cerebro en blanco :D) en fin espero que les haya gustado y disculpen las faltas ortográficas que Word no pudo corregir xDDD**

**Aquí les dejo el link de la imagen: **.com/image/riza%20tatuaje/ArTTemiZa_DiviNa/1183815803_


	2. EqUiPaJe

**Hola a todos!! (De nuevo -.-) xD aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Ya todo el mundo se sabe el disclaimer así que mejor no lo pongo, de verdad les sugiero que vean las imágines del capítulo anterior ya que soy malísima para describir cosas ù_u**

Equipaje

Riza y Winry ya se encontraban en el apartamento, Black Hayate entró corriendo a pedir su comida y su ama con un suspiro de derrota fue a la cocina a buscar la comida para perros mientras que Winry solo se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá mientras esperaba a Riza tranquilamente. El perro no dejaba de mover la cola mientras veía que su dueña le estaba sirviendo en su plato y una vez que se la dio fue directo al plato.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar- Riza dijo amablemente

-no te preocupes ^^- Winry vio todo el lugar y estaba muy aseado y ordenado –tienes un hogar muy bonito-

-hago lo que puedo- dijo con una torpe sonrisa

-ahora vamos a ver qué clase de ropa puedes llevar!- la chica de ojos azules dijo muy animada jalando a Riza por la muñeca

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Winry estaba revisando todos los cajones sacando a gran velocidad la ropa que encontraba bonita y así mismo fue con el guardarropa . Riza solo la miraba con una gotita en la sien por lo hiperactiva que estaba.

-ne Riza-san ¿Qué te perece este?- dijo mientras le mostraba un suéter sin mangas normal –solo hace falta hacerle unos arreglos y quedaría como un lindo top- la mujer se sentía incómoda al saber que tenía todas esas cosas en su espalda –tal vez este, pero tendría que recortarle algunas cosas-

-no creo que ninguno de los que me has mostrado sea posible-

-¿Por qué?-

Riza bajo la mirada un poco triste dejando a la chica un poco preocupada –tengo que mostrarte algo- Winry la miró aún más interesada –esta es la razón por la que no puedo usar esa clase de ropa- la mujer se quitó el abrigo (ya que todavía seguía en uniforme militar) y se subió el suéter mostrando todos los escritos que había en su espalda y la cicatriz también.

-¡R-Riza! ¿Qué te paso ahí?- Winry le preguntó alarmada

La mujer se volvió a bajar el suéter y le explicó con un tono apagado lo que le había pasado, mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando al suelo. Ya habían pasado diez minutos cuando Riza termino de hablar; su mirada estaba vacía y triste a la vez, pero no podía dejar que Winry la viera llorar. La chica de ojos azules para animarla se puso de pie y fue a buscar en los cajones como loca. Riza solo se le quedó viendo totalmente confundida

-¡No voy a dejar que una simple cicatriz y un simple tatuaje te impida disfrutar una semana en la playa!- Winry estaba buscando muy a fondo mientras tiraba las cosas en el suelo.

-W-Winry ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- esta no le hico el mínimo caso –al final mi apartamento quedó hecho un total desastre- Riza se quejó al ver el desorden que estaba haciendo.

-¡perfecto!- la chica de ojos azules tenía en sus manos un suéter manga larga de color lila -¿tienes tijeras?- Riza solo asintió confundida mientras le daba una de color verde. Winry le dio la espalda a Riza (en sentido literal) y empezó a cortar tirando varios pedazos de tela al suelo

-me va costar mucho limpiar todo este desorden- la mujer de ojos ámbar se quejó mirando todo lo que había hecho Winry

-¡ta-da! Aquí esta, solo tienes que probártelo y listo- la chica le había dado un top sin mangas, pero aún cubría el cuello que no daba ni una sola pista sobre las marcas que tenía.

Cuando Riza se puso el top, en su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ya que le quedaba de maravilla, cubría todas sus marcas, era cómodo y era perfecto para ir a la playa, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de que lo único que tapaba era sus pechos y dejaba lo demás al descubierto.

-¡Riza-san! ¿Ya te lo probaste?-

-hai- la mujer exclamó asegurándose de que nada se viera. Winry entró al baño para ver cómo le quedaba y al verla una sonrisa se dibujó en ella.

-¡te queda tan lindo *w*! ¡El Coronel Mustang se va a morir cuando te vea así!-

-¿a-a que te refieres?- Riza le preguntó nerviosa

-ya sabes lo que quiero decir, apuesto todos los Automail que he creado, que le gustas al coronel- Winry le dijo con una mirada pícara

-eh… n-no creo que sea posible eso… s-será mejor que sigamos viendo la ropa- su rostro tomó un notable color rojo. La chica solo sonrió y la siguió ayudando.

Cuando ya era la hora de venirla a buscar Winry bajo rápidamente siendo acompañada por Riza que iba caminando tranquilamente atrás suyo. Ed y Al la estaba esperando en la puerta mientras que Mustang estaba recostado en su auto.

-¿terminaron de hacer todo?- Alphonse les preguntó amablemente y estas dos asintieron

-bien, bien, como quieran, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, acuérdense de que nos vamos a encontrar en la estación número ocho- dijo Ed con los brazos cruzados. Después de un rato los tres chicos se fueron alejando poco a poco hablando y riendo.

-¿segura que estás de acuerdo con este viaje?- Roy preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-no te preocupes, Winry me ayudo a encontrar uno perfecto- Riza exclamó tranquilamente

-será mejor que te cuides- el moreno se había sonrojado un poco al decir esas palabras

-no te preocupes... y gracias por preocuparte por mi- la mujer rubia dijo un ligero rubor. Este solo asintió.

-nos vemos Riza- esta solo le hizo un saludo militar causándole una sonrisa a Roy

-no estamos en el ejército- el hombre se montó en un su auto y se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Ella solo sonreía al saber que él estaba preocupado por ella –idiota- dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

**Termine!! Y son las 3:30 de la mañana y yo me estoy cayendo de sueño así que no escribiré mucho :D **

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Sayonaraaaa! **


	3. El TrEn

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, gracias por los reviews y blablablabla **

**Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará desgraciadamente T_T**

**No tengo mucho que decir así que pasen al fic.**

En el tren

Ya había pasado una semana que según para los militares era la más dura, pero al final algunos tuvieron su recompensa como por ejemplo el equipo de Roy. Por fin era domingo y eso se significaba que al día siguiente iba a empezar la fiesta (desastres) en la playa junto a Ed y a sus amigos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-¡estás loca al haber invitado a ese tipo!- Ed le reclamó a su amiga

-¡él es tu coronel!-

-¡pero va a arruinar mi cumpleaños!-

-¡tenía que invitarlo! ¡O si no Riza-san no hubiera venido y yo sería la única chica entre ustedes!-

-¡yo soy el cumpleañero! ¡Yo debería escoger los invi…!-

Bannngg!!!

Winry le había tirado un martillo en la cabeza dejándolo otra vez inconsciente

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Era lunes a las 6:00 de la mañana, Riza fue despertada por su despertador ya que había quedado en ver a Winry y a los demás a las 7:00 de la mañana en la estación de trenes. Se paró de la cama y le fue a buscar comida a Black Hayate. Cuando vio al perro entusiasmado mientras comía, aprovechó y tomo una ducha.

Al terminar de darse su baño salió toda mojada (obviamente) y fue a buscar la ropa que iba a ponerse. Riza tenía puesto un suéter verde pastel con un ligero escote y una chaqueta blanca junto a una falda azul, se dejó suelto el cabello y se puso una pulsera de oro que le habían regalado en navidad. Agarró su maleta, le puso la correa a Black Hayate y salió junto a su perro del apartamento.

La mujer llegó a la estación y se encontró con todos excepto Roy que no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que se había quedado dormido.

-¡donde demonios se metió ese maldito!- Ed se quejó al ver que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren abordara –si no viene rápido nos iremos sin el- ya solo faltaba un minuto y el moreno no había aparecido. Todos estaban a punto de irse cuando vieron que Roy venía caminando hacia el tren muy calmadamente.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡CASI PERDEMOS EL TREN POR TU CULPA! ¡AHORA APRESÚRATE QUE WINRY Y LOS DEMÁS NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO ADENTRO!- el alquimista de acero le grito histérico (N.A: ¿Quién más iba a ser?)

-sí, sí, como quieras- el moreno le dijo sin ninguna preocupación causando que Ed se molestara más de lo que estaba

Cuando Roy y Ed se montaron fueron hacia donde se encontraban Al, Winry y Riza. El moreno al ver a la mujer rubia en ropa civil se quedó embobado por unos segundos ya que muy pocas veces la veía así, le miró de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez y luego no pudo quitar la vista hacia el escote de la rubia (N.A: hombre tenía que ser -_-) el alquimista de acero lo pateó para que volviera a la realidad. Había y puesto de tres personas y al frente del mismo había otro igual (N.A: por si no me entienden mejor imagínense los trenes de Harry Potter xD) Ed se sentó al lado de Al (que por cierto ocupaba como dos puestos :P) Winry se sentó en el puesto que estaba al lado de la ventana, Riza se sentó en el medio y por lo tanto Roy se sentó al lado de ella un poco incómodo.

-uwaaaa~ me aburro un montón- Winry se quejó

-solo ha pasado una hora y ya te estás quejando-

-es que no hay mucho que hacer, no me puedo quedar aquí mi mirara por la ventana todo el día- la chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego dijo animadamente -¡ya sé que voy a hacer!- todos se le quedaron mirando con incógnita -¡voy a armar un súper puzle!-

-¿de dónde diablos vas a conseguir uno?-

Winry se le quedó mirando maliciosamente a la armadura andante –ne, Al ¿Cuántas piezas tiene esa armadura?- preguntó con una sonrisa malvada

-si las cuentas todas serían más de diez, creo ¿p-por qué preguntas?- la chica se rió entre dientes mientras frotaba sus manos

-ni se te ocurra usar a Al como puzle- el pequeño alquimista le amenazó

-¡entonces vamos a jugar al escondite con sus piezas!-

-¡ni lo pienses!-

-¡tiro al blanco!-

-¡por supuesto que no!-

-¡ponle la cola a la armadura!-

-¡NO!-

-¡póker, apostando las piezas de Al!-

-¡mucho menos!-

-¡fundir metal!-

-¿¡qué diablos!?-

-¿p-por qué todas tienen que ver conmigo? TwT- Al se quejó asustado

-tengo hambre ¿me pregunto cómo sabrá armadura asada?-

-todavía sigues con eso, Winry ¬¬-

Solo faltaba una hora para que llegaran a su destino y todo por el momento estaba muy "calmado" en comparación: Winry había conseguido dos pasteles de chocolate y no dejaba de comerlos, Edward estaba leyendo un manga (N.A: ¿Qué? Debe haber algún otaku ahí ¬¬), Alphonse miraba el paisaje por la ventana, Riza se había quedado dormida sin querer encima de su coronel y este la rodeó con su brazo con un pequeño sonrojo. Todos se le quedaron mirando mal.

-¿n-nani?- Roy preguntó nervioso

-no te aproveches de la pobre Riza cuando está dormida- Ed le dijo dejando de leer su manga

-mis sospechas de que Riza-san te gusta cada vez van aumentando más- dijo Winry con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro haciendo que el rubor de Mustang aumentara

-¿q-que quieres d-decir?-

-nada- la chica le respondió en tono sarcástico.

Ya habían pasado casi que tres horas, estaban a punto de llegar a la próxima estación cuando Riza despertó recostada en el moreno causándole un sonrojo muy notorio y de una vez se despegó de él un poco nerviosa. La campana sonó y eso indicaba que ya era hora de bajarse para los cuatro y medio (Al es una armadura)

Todos se encontraban entre una multitud moderada de personas ya que aquél lugar solo era un pequeño pueblito al que no muchas personas visitaban.

-¿Cómo conocieron este lugar?- Roy le preguntó a los tres y estos solo se quedaron pensando con una sonrisa torpe al recordar lo que había pasado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Los tres chicos se subieron al tren que iba directo a Risenbull para dejar a Winry que estaba muy contenta al haber conocido muchos lugares gracias a Ed y a Al. Solo había pasado media hora y el alquimista de acero se estaba durmiendo._

_-despiértenme cuando lleguemos a la parada ¿sí?- Edward dijo mientras se recostaba en la pared del tren. _

_-muy bien- dijo Al amablemente_

_Media hora después Winry no pudo contener sus ganas de dormir y al final se quedó en manos de Morfeo dejando a Alphonse a cargo, pero para la mala suerte de los tres, la armadura no tenía ni idea de cuál era la parada. Y al final no fue de mucha ayuda._

_Ed bostezó mientras se estiraba con una gran sonrisa –que buen sueño tuve- de una vez Winry se despertó por el ruido que hizo el alquimista._

_-qué raro, me pareció como si hubiera dormido tres horas y todavía no llegamos-_

_-etto… eso era lo que quería decirte hermano… pues… es que… no sé cuál era la parada- Ed y Winry se quedaron como piedra al oírle decir eso._

_-disculpe señorita- Edward le preguntó a una mujer de veintiséis años que iba pasando por ahí _

– _¿Dónde queda la parada para subirse al tren que va hacia Risenbull?- _

_-ah, lo siento, pero ya se la pasaron con nueve estaciones de adelanto- la mujer le respondió con una voz de condolencia. Los tres se quedaron en seco después de saber que se habían pasado nueve estaciones_

_-¡ALTO! ¡DETENGAN EL TREN!- _

_-_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-y así fue como conocimos este lugar- Winry afirmo con los brazos cruzados mirando mal a Alphonse

-¡no es mi culpa de que no me dijeran que número era la estación!-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!- Ed y Winry gritaron a la vez

-no lo puedo creer… con eso ya se pasaron a ustedes mismos- dijo Roy shockeado por la historia

-en fin, tenemos que ir al mercado que queda a solo unas cuadras de aquí para comprar todo lo que necesitamos ya que la casa no tiene nada de comida- la chica exclamó cambiando el tono con el que le había hablado a Al.

Todos siguieron a Edward que él era el que más se sabía el camino hacia el mercado.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado… para aclarar, yo no tengo nada en contra de Al, solo que como él se comporta como un niño, decidí molestarlo xD**

**Dejen reviews **

**Bye-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^w^**


	4. Cristobal Colon, monos y pingüinos

**Aquí subo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic. Esta semana va a ser un asco y una pérdida de tiempo ya que empecé la escuela desgraciadamente así que subiré un capitulo por día… por lo menos hasta que las cosas se pongan más pesadas (y molestas) y empezaré a subir más lento.**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, le pertenece a Arakawa-sensei desgraciadamente**

Nos Perdimos!

Ed, Roy, Al, Winry y Riza estaban caminando con bolsas llenas de comida por toda la ciudad. No había rastro de una tal playa secreta y eso le estaba empezando a fastidiar a nuestro sexy coronel xD

-¿seguros que es por aquí?- preguntó el moreno cargando una bolsa

-sí, pero Ed es el que se sabe al camino… ¿VERDAD?- Winry miró al alquimista de acero con un aura negra y una sierra eléctrica en las manos

-¿de dónde diablos sacó eso?- preguntaron Roy, Al y Riza

-s-si- dijo el enano asustado –creo- murmuró para el mismo

-¿hace cuanto tiempo no han venido para acá?- Riza preguntó tranquilamente

-hace un año- Al respondió –hemos venido acá dos veces seguidas-

-por lo menos eso es un alivio y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos en que estamos perdidos- dijo Roy. Los tres chicos se quedaron como piedra cuando -¿q-que sucede?-

-es que la primera vez nosotros…- los tres juntaron los dedos (al estilo Hinata XD)

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Ed, Al y Winry estaban caminando hacia la parada del tren un día después de que se quedaron en la estación equivocada. El pequeño alquimista estaba caminando al frente ya que él decía que se "sabía el camino"._

_-¿seguro que sabes a dónde vas?- Winry preguntó cansada_

-_sí, confíen en mí, me memoricé completamente el camino- El alquimista de acero estaba muy seguro de lo que decía_

_3 horas después_

_-¡estoy seguro que era por acá! ¡Mi instinto me lo dice!-_

_-hace tres horas dijo que se lo memorizó y ahora dice que es por instinto- Al se quejó_

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE RAYOS DIGA TU ****************** (censurado) INSTINTO! ¡SACONOS DE AQUÍ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Winry gritó como una loca desquiciada ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre y de sueño._

_-oye nii-san, acabo de oír el ruido del tren que venía del norte ¿no crees que deberíamos ir en dirección contraria?-_

_-¡vamos al sur y punto! ¡Lo que acabaste de oír debió ser por el hambre!- dijo Ed resignado a escuchar a su hermano._

_4 horas después_

_-seguiremos hacia al sur mi suerte me lo dice- el chico rubio de milagro tenía aliento para respirar._

_-¡HACE UNA HORA DIJISTE QUE ERA EL OLOR!- _

_-no se preocupen compatriotas yo los llevaré a la libertad-_

_-yo creo que el calor ya le afectó a mi hermano-_

_-¡LLEVAMOS CAMINANDO DESDE LAS 6:00 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡SON LAS 2:30 DE LA TARDE! ¡¿CUÁNDO UNO ESTA PERDIDO NO DEBE IR AL NORTE?! ¡¿ENTONCES PARA QUE DEMONIOS SIRVE LA MALDITA BRÚJULA!?- Winry también estaba en el mismo estado que Ed, solo que la estupidez y el delirio fue reemplazado por la rabia y la locura._

_-¡Rema Cristóbal Colón! ¡Hay que llegar al continente americano antes de que llegue la reina Isabel! ¡Cuando conquistemos el continente bailaremos el Hare Hare Yukai con los indios!- _

_-estos son los casos en que adoro ser una armadura que no puede sentir ni calor, cansancio, hambre ni nada- Alphonse solo se les quedaba mirando raro a los dos_

2 horas después

_Ed y Winry despertaron en una cabaña abandonada. No había luz, solo había tres camas, un baño y una cocina vieja y sin nada para comer._

_-¿Dónde demonios estamos?- Edward preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Se podía oír claramente las olas del mar_

_-¿Dónde está Al?- preguntó Winry con sueño_

_-¡qué bueno que ya despertaron!- exclamó la armadura en un tono muy feliz_

_-¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?- Al se quedó un poco nervioso y en silencio _

_-eso es información clasificada… lo único que puedo decir es que tiene que ver con monos y pingüinos-_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-y esa fue la historia de cómo descubrimos la isla que por cierto alguien no nos quiere decir que rayos tenían que ver los monos y los pingüinos ¬¬- Ed dijo mirando mal a Al

-cada vez que pienso que no puedes ser más estúpido, sobrepasas mis expectativas- dijo Roy shockeado por la clase de historia que le estaban contando

-¿y qué pasó la segunda vez?- Riza preguntó

-para ahorrarnos el tiempo, simplemente voy a decir que encontramos un atajo por un parque de diversiones que está… ¡allá!- Ed señaló una gran rueda de la fortuna que sobresalía y eso indicaba que era el parque

-¿seguro que no le estás haciendo caso a tu instinto o a tu suerte?- el moreno preguntó un poco desconfiado

-no imbécil, la rueda de la fortuna del parque se puede ver desde lejos ¿crees que soy un estúpido?-

-ah pues…-

-esa es la mala fama que se gana con la ignorancia… cuerpo pequeño, cabeza pequeña igual a cerebro pequeño- dijo Winry para molestarlo

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-yo no dije nada- exclamó en un tono inocente-

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ya todos habían llegado al parque de diversiones. Esta vez Winry decidió dirigirlos ya que no confiaba mucho en Ed, pero al final fue el mismo caso y no sabía a dónde ir.

20 minutos después

-¡puedo jurar que este era el camino! ¡Yo tengo buena memoria!- dijo Winry indignada

-¿ahora quien es el que tiene cerebro pequeño?- Edward se vengó del comentario anterior que había hecho la chica –será mejor que yo los DIRIJAA~- el alquimista de acero se cayó por un hoyo oculto que había entre la hierba.

-oh, gracias Ed-kun ^^… tu intento de mostrarnos el verdadero camino ha sido ¡UN TOTAL FRACASO!- a Winry se le formo otra vez el aura negra, pero esta vez traía un machete en cada mano

-¿de dónde demonios saca todo eso?-

-¿¡quien me saca de aquí!?- preguntó Ed un poco frustrado

-eres un total imbécil- Roy se agachó para ayudarle. Pero en ese momento Al interrumpió alarmado

-¡esperen!- todos se le quedaron mirando –nii-san, intenta escarbar un poco más-

-supongo que lo haré- Edward escarbó y escarbó por unos minutos y al final encontró la "entrada" para la playa de que tanto estaban hablando -¡LA ENCONTRE! ¡ENCONTRÉ LA PLAYA!-

-¡genial! ¡Por fin serviste para algo!- dijo Winry en sarcasmo –ahora ayúdame a bajar antes de que no quieras amanecer con otro brazo de metal

-que niña tan molesta eres-

Ed le dio la mano a Winry desde abajo y la ayudó a impulsarse logrando bajar, el siguiente fue Alphonse que bajó sin problemas, luego siguió Roy que le ofreció la mano cortésmente a Riza para que bajara.

-yo puedo sola, coronel- la mujer dijo en un tono serio

-pero sería descortés de mi parte dejarte bajar sin la más mínima ayuda- Riza se sonrojó un poco y le volteó la cara para que no se diera cuenta, al final después de un suspiro de derrota aceptó su ayuda.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Roy y Riza estaban asombrados por aquel paraíso tropical, después de todo uno no puede ver tantos árboles en la central. La playa estaba nítida, la arena era totalmente blanca, el agua estaba tan clara que se podían ver algunos corales, los árboles habían en abundancia y entre algunos de ellos se encontraba una casa de madera, definitivamente era el lugar perfecto para pasar unas vacaciones.

**Por fin termine TwT (aunque mañana sufriré por no haberme acostado temprano -.-) espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Bye-beee**


	5. El embobamiento de Roy y el pobre ratón

**Aquí les traje el capitulo cinco y blablablabla…**

**No tengo mucho que decir así que no lean esto si no quieren perder su "valioso" tiempo**

**FMA no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa-sensei este fic solo lo hice por hecho de diversión y de aburrimiento.**

Por fin, después de cuatro capítulos, ejem, digo de tantas horas habían llegado a la isla de una forma MUY inesperada. Ed estaba alardeando de que él solito había encontrado la playa aunque nadie le hiciera caso; Al estaba muy feliz y con todas las esperanzas del mundo de encontrar un gato; Winry estaba con una gran sonrisa ya que todos los días no se podía estar en un paraíso tan hermoso; Riza miraba todo un poco sorprendida ya que como vivía en la ciudad, no se veía muy a menudo todo esto; mientras que Roy estaba súper feliz ya que estas iban a ser las mejores vacaciones que ha tenido y lo mejor es que iba a estar junto a su teniente.

-¡wuuujuuuuu! ¡Por fin llegamos! ¡Y lo mejor fue que Winry no me mató!- gritó Ed

-ignorando a ese demente- dijo Winry con el seño fruncido –será mejor que dejen sus maletas y la comida en la cabaña. Todos la siguieron mientras dejaban a Ed presumiendo solo.

La cabaña estaba desaliñada por dentro y por fuera, había una pequeña cocina al fondo, un sofá al frente de una pequeña televisión, al fondo a la derecha estaba el baño (N.A: x3 la clásica), habían dos habitaciones, una con dos camas y otra con una cama grande.

-creo que serían mejor ordenar la casa antes- insinuó Riza. Winry emitió un leve suspiro y aceptó.

-supongo que tienes razón, pero antes me voy a cambiar mi ropa por una más cómoda- dijo mientras que arrastraba a Riza a la fuerza.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-¿Por qué tengo yo que acompañarte?- la mujer preguntó

-porque no creo que puedas limpiar cómodamente con esa ropa-

-creo que sí, pero no había razón para llevarme contra mi voluntad- Riza se quejó sentándose en una de las camas mientras buscaba algo de ropa en su maleta.

-no te quejes- hubo un pequeño silencio cuando de repente Winry empezó a reírse sin razón alguna, la mujer solo la miraba sin la mínima idea de que le estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-n-n-nada- dijo la chica de ojos azules aguantándose las carcajadas –s-solo es que me estoy imaginando la cara del coronel Mustang cuando te vea-

-¿eh?- Riza no entendía nada. Winry respiró profundamente logrando calmar su frenética risa

-es que como la temperatura de este lugar es muy calurosa no vas a tener otra opción que ponerte una ropa cómoda y me causa gracia solo al imaginarme la embobada cara de tu superior- la chica le explicó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Riza guardara la ropa que estaba a punto de sacar.

-prefiero quedarme con mi ropa actual después de lo que me has dicho ¬///¬

-no me hagas caso y ponte lo que te ibas a poner- dijo Winry mirando lo que tenía para ella con una gran sonrisa y esta sin más remedio le hizo caso.

La mujer se vistió un poco incómoda ya que Winry también estaba ahí (N.A: no sean mal pensados ¬¬) pero esta estaba en su mundo viendo la ropa que se iba a poner los siete días que iba a pasar con sus amigos (N.A: y ahí está la explicación ^w^). Winry se dio la vuelta y una vez que vio a Riza tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Traía puesto un short negro y una playera bastante pegada de color lila sin mangas.

-wauuuuu *w*- exclamó Winry sorprendida –no puedo esperar a que el coronel Mustang te vea, se va a quedar demasiado embobado- otra vez le dio su ataque de risa dejando a la mujer desconcertada.

-¿todavía sigues con eso del coronel y yo?-

-y seguiré así hasta que sean pareja, acéptalo, a ti te gusta el coronel y el coronel gusta de ti, así que ¿Por qué no se deciden o son novios de una buena vez?- la chica había dejado a Riza totalmente roja.

-el coronel y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo- dijo con mucha indignación. Winry había empezado a vestirse ignorando a Riza.

-si tú lo dices- dijo en sarcasmo cuando terminó de vestirse, llevaba un short jeans de color azul y un top negro (N.A: como siempre lo lleva en el anime)

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-yo que quería dormir una siesta- dijo Roy limpiando las ventanas.

-no te quejes, coronel bastardo, por lo menos a ti no te toca barrer toda la ca… ACHISS- dijo Full metal mientras barría

-no sabía que eras alérgico al polvo, hermano- dijo Al desempolvando todos los muebles

-ni yo-

-por cierto ¿Qué hay para almorzar?-

-creo que Winry va a cocinar, mejor pregúnteselo a ella- dijo Al amablemente.

-si ella va a cocinar, mejor escribo mi testamento- Ed dijo en broma sin darse cuenta de que Winry estaba atrás de él con el seño fruncido junto a Riza

-te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso Edward Elric- la chica dijo con la misma aura negra, pero ahora con un mazo gigante.

-ah… Winry… yo… pues…-

-esta vez no preguntaré de dónde saca todas esas cosas- dijo Al que estaba cerca de Riza y esta asintió al oír su comentario.

Roy se había quedado totalmente embobado como dijo Winry, nunca había visto a Riza en esa clase se ropa, se veía muy, muy… el moreno no tenía palabras para describirla, la miró de arriba abajo muchas veces, para sus suerte Riza no se había percatado ya que estaba hablando con Al.

_-"se ve tan hermosa"- _pensaba el militar sin apartarle la vista –_"nunca me imaginé que detrás de ese horrible uniforme se escondía un cuerpo tan… sensual, toda ella es… boom, definitivamente pondré las mini faldas cuando me convierta en Fhurer, nunca me imaginé que tendría unas piernas tan calientes…"- _los depravados pensamientos del joven militar fueron dispersados una vez de que Edward lo llamó

-hey, maldito coronel, reacciona, te quedaste mirando a la teniente por un buen rato-

-ah… o///o… yo… etto…-

-te lo dije- Winry le dijo a la rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –no puedo esperar cuando te vea en la playa-

-ù///ú mejor ven a ayudarme con la comida antes de que asesines a Ed con cualquier comentario que se le escape- Riza dijo molesta pero a la vez sonrojada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ya había pasado hora y media y todavía las otras chicas seguían cocinando mientras que Roy y Ed se estaban muriendo de hambre. Se habían escuchado algunos estruendos de platos y algunos gritos de parte de las dos chicas, incluso escucharon disparos después de oír que Winry gritara que había un ratón.

-pobre ratoncito- dijo la chica de ojos azules con lágrimas mientras miraba el cadáver del pobre ratón

-hace cinco minutos me estabas pidiendo de que lo matara- Riza por mientras estaba sacando la carne del horno con unos guantes

-pero, no creía que tendría una muerte tan horrible TwT-

-solo era un animal-

-¡pero merecía vivir!-

-en primer lugar tú fuiste la que me mandaste a matarlo y en segundo lugar la que se debe sentir culpable eres tú-

-eso me hace sentir peor ;_;- Riza suspiró

-deja de quejarte y ayúdame a servir la comida ates de que esos dos se mueran de desnutrición- la chica solo asintió y le hizo caso aún con remordimiento de haber ordenado la muerte del animal

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Roy y Ed estaban sentados en la mesa esperando la comida con ansias después de unas largas horas de limpieza. Cuando vieron que Winry y Riza venían con una bandeja con cuatro platos llenos de comida y una jarra con jugo de naranja, el rostro de los dos chicos se iluminó como nunca.

-¿Qué han hecho para comer?-

-filete asado, con papas al ajillo y tomates gratinados- Riza respondió tranquilamente

-genial… ¡itadakimasu!- gritó Ed y de una vez empezó a comer -¿quién preparó la comida?- Winry señaló a la mujer de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa –sabe increíble-

-gracias- dijo Winry

-tú no preparaste esa comida, no te lleves el crédito- dijo Ed

-en realidad, Winry fue la que preparó tu plato, yo preparé los demás- el pequeño alquimista se quedó shockeado ante el comentario de la mujer, había dicho que la comida de Winry sabía bien.

-ahora no niegues que no sabe bien-

-aaaaahhhhh- Ed gritó molesto haciendo que los demás se rieran. Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

-_"la comida de Riza sabe deliciosa, no pensé que tuviera esas habilidades para cocinar, sería una increíble esposa en comparación con las chicas que he salido… ¡en qué demonios estas pensando Roy Mustang!"- _el moreno estaba maravillado por la comida, aunque de vez en cuando subía el rostro para admirar el cuerpo de Riza (N.A: depravado ¬¬)

-¿por cierto donde está Al?- Winry preguntó metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca

-dijo que iba a pasear por los alrededores de la isla-

-ummmm, ya veo-

-¿y qué van a hacer de comer para mañana?- Roy preguntó

-mañana les toca a ustedes, par de vagos-

**Terminé!!! Por fin gracias a Kami, esta vez lo subí un poco tarde ya que no tuve mucho tiempo porque me mandaron a acostarme temprano (igual yo nunca hago caso x3) pero esta vez el sueño me venció TwT y lo más triste es que todavía no encuentro el capítulo 105 del manga de FMA si alguien sabe dónde puedo verlo, le agradecería un montón que me diera el link , en fin gracias por los reviews **


	6. el plan de los militares y el baño

**Holaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo xP tarde un poquito en subir el capitulo ya que me resultaron unos percances muy molestos òwó**

**El principal fue que se me olvidó la llave en la casa y no pude entrar! ¡¡Me quedé afuera de la casa desde las 2:00 de la tarde hasta las 4:30!! Me morí de hambre TwT y descubrí que mi casa no se puede robar tan fácilmente x3 pero luego me quedé en la casa de una amiga. En fin, ahí está la excusa de mi demora. En el fic voy a decir que Hughes sigue vivo (ojala fuera así TwT)**

-hola Al- saludo un chico de pelo negro amablemente que estaba al lado de cinco sujetos más

-hola Fuery-san, Havoc-san, Breda-san, Farman-san, Armstrong-san y Hughes-san (N.A: demasiado formalismo -.-)

-al parecer ya llegaron los dos- Al solo asintió

-bien entonces nuestra fase 1 está completada- dijo Hughes en un tono muy serio y sombrío mientras se acomodaba las gafas -¡NUESTRA MISIÓN MÁS IMPORTANTE! ¡JUNTAR AL CORONEL MUSTANG CON HAWKEYE EMPIEZA YA!-

-¡¡SI!!- gritaron todos menos Al que se les quedaba viendo raro

-ejem… has visto algún avance entre ellos dos- preguntó Hughes

-emmm… si recuerdo bien el coronel se quedó como idiota al ver a Riza en pantalón corto y en una camisa sin mangas-

-¡¿de veras?! ¿¡Tienes alguna foto de ella así!?- todos miraron mal a Havoc ante su comentario -¿Qué? Si lo de la teniente y el coronel no funciona yo podría ser un pretendiente para ella-

-ignorando al idiota de Havoc- continuó el pelinegro –será mejor que regreses antes de que sospechen algo ¿harán algo mañana?-

-creo que iremos a la playa-

-¡PERFECTO! ¡CON LO DESGENARODO QUE ES ROY SEGURO QUE SE MORIRÁ AL VER A HAWKEYE EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!- los ojos le brillaban al estilo Alex Luis Armstrong XDD

-¡y-yo quiero ir como voluntario para la misión!- se ofreció Havoc

-tú solo causarás problemas, mandaremos al General Armstrong que aparezca en escena- Armstrong hizo un saludo militar

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Después de esa extraña conversación que tuvo la armadura con los militares, regresó a la cabaña donde se encontraban los demás "preocupados" por él. Cuando entró a la casa en vez de encontrar un ambiente normal, encontró uno de pelea ya que Ed y Roy querían darse un baño, pero solo había uno.

-¡hermano ya llegué!- anunció Al, el pequeño alquimista solo lo saludo con la mano sin dejar de pelear con el coronel

-¡a mí me toca primero el baño!- dijo Ed

-sueña Full Metal, yo soy tu superior y debes obedecerme- se defendió Roy

-¿cuánto tiempo llevan así?- Al le preguntó a Winry que se encontraba ahí

-desde hace media hora, ni si quiera se han dando cuenta de que yo ya me he dado un baño- dijo Winry con un pantalón corto verde y una playera del mismo color manga larga.

-me lo imaginaba ¿Dónde está la teniente?- la armadura preguntó sin dejar de verlos pelear

-se está dando un baño… es increíble que esos idiotas por andar peleando no se han dado cuenta de nada-

-¡todos están esperando el baño! ¡Déjame ir a mí de una maldita vez!-

-¡ni loco! ¡Yo soy menor que tú, deberías tenerme compasión!- hubo un silencio

-muy bien Full metal- dijo Roy cansado de pelear –ya que tu eres más pequeño y gastas menos agua, será mejor que vayas tu de primero-

-¡¿a quién le dices súper pequeño?! ¡Si es así, entonces irás tú!-

-muchas gracias- el moreno dijo yendo en dirección dónde se encontraba el baño dejando al pobre Ed en seco

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Riza salió del baño con un pijama azul claro: el conjunto era de un pantalón corto y una playera de tiras. Su cabello estaba húmedo y agarraba una toalla blanca en sus manos. Roy que estaba cerca del lugar (después de haberse aprovechado de la debilidad de Ed) al ver a la mujer con esa ropa se quedó embobado como hace apenas unas horas.

-coronel ¿le sucede algo?- Riza preguntó preocupada

-n… no n-nada… o///o… quiero decirte que se te vez hermosa con ese atuendo- el joven militar parecía más nervioso de lo normal

-ah… supongo que gracias- la mujer dijo un poco sonrojada, hubo un incómodo silencio para los dos –eh, creo que debo ir a acomodar las camas (N.A: ni si quiera sabe cual le toca XD) con su permiso- Riza se fue un poco nerviosa.

-_¡aaahhh! ¿Qué me sucede? Creo que debo acostumbrarme a verla en short antes de que vuela a hacer el ridículo frente a ella- _Roy se regañaba entre sus pensamientos mientras entraba al baño

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

El moreno salió con un pantalón corto de color negro y una playera blanca y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban todos. Ed de una vez fue corriendo al baño para que algo o alguien se lo quitaran de nuevo.

-bien, ahora que están casi todos, haremos la repartición de habitaciones- dijo Winry sacando una bolsa con cuatro papelitos –hay tres camas, dos pequeñas y una para dos personas, Al no puede dormir así que va a estar viendo la televisión toda la noche y al menos que duerman con ruido no podrán dormir en la sala… espero que no veas nada malo Al ¬¬… como decía a dos de nosotros les va a tocar dormir juntos, ahora metan la mano y saquen un papel- los tres metieron la mano y sacaron un papel

-me toco en la cama para dos o_o|||- dijo Roy con miedo de a quién le pueda tocar

-a mí la cama pequeña- dijo Winry

-_no puede ser que me toque con el coronel- _Riza se quedaba mirando un poco ruborizada la hoja –cama para dos u///ú- murmuró. La chica de ojos azules sonrió como nunca mientras que el moreno estaba aún más nervioso que antes

-que coincidencia-dijo Winry en sarcasmo

-¿segura que tu no planeaste nada de esto, Winry?-

-no se me ocurrió… ¡d-digo no!- Riza suspiró en derrota

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo Roy con una sonrisa

-pervertido ¬¬

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ya era tarde, todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares dormidos mientras que Al se quedaba con Armstrong viendo la televisión (N.A: si, él también estaba ahí sin que los demás se dieran cuenta). El joven coronel solo se quedaba viendo al techo un poco incómodo por que estaba durmiendo con su teniente.

-_tengo tanta suerte de tener a Riza como teniente- _el pelinegro pensaba viendo a la rubia –_es fuerte, inteligente, hábil, responsable, hermosa, valiente… lástima que es la única chica a la que no me atrevo a acercarme- _Roy la miraba con ojos un poco tristes, al no poder ni siquiera invitarla a salir sin que le diera un balazo. Inconscientemente Riza se acomodó y se acurrucó en el militar. Después de procesar la información de lo que la mujer estaba haciendo, se arriesgó a que se despertara con una pistola en la sien y la abrazó.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-un nuevo avance para nuestra misión- Armstrong dijo con sus típicos brillos

-o///o-

**¿Qué les pareció? Un desastre me imagino… no tuve mucha imaginación hoy TwT**

**Igual gracias por los reviews ^^**


	7. Vamos a la playa oh oh oh

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Perdón por el súper retraso, pero no he tenido tiempo gracias a la escuela y todo eso, además me surgieron algunos inconvenientes los días que estaba dispuesta a escribir y uno de ellos fue que me quedé otra vez fuera de la casa ;_; pero luego vino mi primo al rescate ya que iba a dejar a mi abuela en mi casa, pero como no tenía llave me llevó a su casa, en fin esta es mi excusa, también para avisar que la actualización va a ser más lenta ya que como dije en capítulos anteriores voy a estar ocupada con la escuela.**

A la mañana Riza despertó tranquilamente como lo haría en todas las mañanas, pero recordó que estaba en una playa junto a sus amigos y le tocaba dormir con… la mujer se quedó en piedra cuando vio que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Mustang y silenciosamente se escabullo y se fue a dar una ducha con un muy evidente sonrojo.

El joven militar despertó veinte minutos después de que la mujer se fuera y se sorprendió de no haber recibido un balazo por parte de Riza. Después de un largo bostezo, agarró su ropa y su toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar (N.A: no, no va a ser la típica parte pervertida del baño ¬¬) se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha de 15 minutos. Riza se encontraba desayunando junto a los demás, al terminar decidió ir a cambiarse la camisa ya que un hot cake había volado misteriosamente. Roy salió con un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa azul con flores estilo hawaiana, se le había olvidado sus guantes en la habitación ya que nunca en su vida los había abandonado. Cuando entró se encontró una sorpresa muy, muy, muy… inesperada.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~- grito la rubia buscando su arma desesperadamente

-…- Roy se había quedado sin palabras al ver a la rubia solo en un sostén negro

-¡Q-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS MIRANDO!- Riza se sonrojó

-…-

-¡SALAGA DE AQUÍ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- disparó tres veces haciendo que Roy cobrara la consciencia para salvar su vida

-ah… Riza… pues, verás…-

-¡SI NO SE VA DE AQUÍ DISPARARÉ EN UN LUGAR QUE NO LE PERMITIRÁ TENER HIJOS!- la mujer gritó acompañada de cinco disparos más. El comentario que hizo, logró que su cara se pusiera pálida y cerró la puerta. Roy se encontraba detrás de la puerta con el corazón a punto de salirse.

-empezando la mañana y ya hay problemas de pareja- dijo Winry con la mano en la cintura

-no somos pareja ¬///¬

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Después del "pequeño" incidente que tuvieron Roy y Riza, todos se reunieron a causa de que Winry los había llamado

-bien, los he reunido aquí porque quiero que se vayan alistando que vamos a ir a la playa w, Ed y el coronel Mustang van a tener que hacer la comida-

-ya sabemos -_-#- dijeron los dos a la vez

-que bueno, ahora vayan a alistarse y lleven la barbacoa que queremos pescado-

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ya había pasado media hora y ni Riza ni Winry salían de la habitación ya que se pusieron a trabajar (ya saben, una adicta al papeleo y otra adicta a los automails) . Cuando la chica de ojos azules se aseguró de que Roy y Edward no se encontraban en la casa ya que habían ido a preparar la barbacoa, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Riza con una sonrisa malvada

-ya es hora de que vayamos a meternos al aguan, digo a ayudar a los chicos- Winry dijo "inocentemente"

-creo que sí, pero déjame terminar con estos pape… ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Winry?!- la chica la había arrastrado hacia al baño (al estilo Hughes XD), le dio su ropa y la encerró –¡déjame salir de aquí!-

-no hasta que te cambies… bueno vuelvo en cinco minutos-

-¡OYE, WINRY!-

Cinco minutos después Winry dejó salir a Riza, traía el top morado que Winry le había hecho, un pantalón bastante corto con diseños al estilo militar y su cabello estaba amarrado como siempre, ella solo se le quedó mirando mal por lo que le había hecho. La chica de ojos azules tenía puesto un top de tiras color negro con una raya blanca en el centro y una falda bastante corta con el mismo diseño.

-uwaaaa~ te vez increíble, apuesto todos mis automails que Mustang va a morir al verte así- dijo Winry brillando al estilo Armstrong

-no es para tanto Winry ¬///¬, vamos, hay que ayudarlos con la barbacoa… espera déjame ir por Black Hayate-

Al llegar vieron a Roy tratando de encender el asador con unos fósforos y a Ed saltando ya que Alphonse había conseguido atrapar muchos pescados con su armadura. Winry fue directo hacia los dos hermanos para ver cuántos peces había conseguido y Riza fue hacia su coronel para ayudarle a prender el asador.

-coronel… ¿quiere que lo ayude con algo?- Riza preguntó

-¡no! yo puedo solo- Roy exclamó sin mirarla

-¿Por qué no usa su alquimia?-

-por que hice una apuesta con Full metal y no vo…- Mustang al voltear a ver a la mujer tuvo dos reacciones: la primera fue que su cara se tornó más roja que un tomate y la segunda fue que sufrió de una hemorragia nasal dejándolo inconsciente

-¡coronel!-

-cuando dije que se iba a morir no lo quise decir en forma literal- dijo Winry con una gotita

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ya habían pasado más diez minutos después del pequeño incidente que tuvo el joven militar, Ed, Al y Winry estaban haciendo una competencia de castillos de arena, mientras que Riza estaba sentada al lado de Roy con Black Hayate en sus manos para asegurarse de que no se escapara.

-ah… ¿Qué pasó?- Mustang se quejó cuando por fin logró despertarse

-al parecer se desmayo por la pérdida de sangre- la mujer respondió. Roy se quedó mirándola detenidamente por todo el cuerpo haciendo que esta se sonrojara –pervertido-

-ah… esto… lo lamento mucho… p-pero tengo que decirle que tiene un muy buen cuerpo- los dos estaban muy ruborizados y se quedaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Ed los llamó a que vinieran a ver el súper pez que habían atrapado.

-esto será perfecto para la barbacoa, claro si tan solo hubiera una ya que cierto inútil por ahí no la ha prendido- Ed dijo refiriéndose a Roy

-¿¡a quién diablos le dices inútil?!-

-obviamente que a ti-

-¡no soy un inútil!-

-claro que sí-

-quiero que me des una demostración de que soy un inútil, Full Metal- Mustang dijo mientras se ponía sus guantes con una sonrisa

-con mucho gusto- aceptó Ed transformando su brazo de metal en una especie de arma. Cuando estaban preparados para pelear, repentinamente Riza empujó a su coronel al agua dejándolo shockeado.

-¿¡qué rayos te pasa?!- exclamó todo mojado

-usted dijo que quería una demostración de que usted es un inútil y como he dicho siempre usted es inútil ante el agua- Riza dijo en un tono serio. Roy solo la miró mal haciendo que esta sonriera, lo que produjo un sonrojo en la cara del militar. Este para venganza la agarró por la muñeca haciendo que cayera en una posición muy comprometedora sobre Mustang. Los dos que por cierto estaban muy sonrojados, no sabían ni que hacer, hasta que Winry agarró la cabeza de Al, la llenó de agua y la hecho sobre los dos, pero sin querer un pescado estaba sobre la cabeza de Mustang. Winry se rió primero, luego siguió Ed, después Al y por último Roy y Riza.

-será mejor que olvides la apuesta y uses tus guantes o si no moriré de desnutrición- dijo Ed

-no puedo, mis guantes se mojaron-

-definitivamente usted es inútil ante el agua usted es inútil ante el agua- Riza dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Roy

-¿puedes de dejar de decir eso por favor?- El joven militar trató de salpicar a la mujer, pero al final mojó a Edward

-¡oye!- el pequeño chico por venganza lo trató de mojar, pero su destino fue a parar en Winry

-¡me la vas a pagar!- y así empezó una larga guerra

Todos seguían mojándose entre sí hasta que Ed paró y dijo

-no, en serio, vete a prender la barbacoa- todos se le quedaron mirando raro

-como digas, enano bipolar- dijo Roy resigando. Después de tres intentos, el hombre seguía sin poder prender el asador, hasta que su fiel teniente se compadeció y decidió ayudarlo

-coronel, permítame ayudarlo-

-está bien, pero te advierto que esa cosa es más difícil de prender que…- las palabras de Roy fueron retractadas al ver que Riza en un cerrar y abrir de ojos logró prenderlo

-eso es una vergüenza para el alquimista de fuego- Roy frunció el seño ante al comentario de esta

-gracias a su falta de respeto hacia su superior, se ganó un castigo cuando lleguemos a la central, teniente-

-lo siento mucho señor- Riza se disculpó, repentinamente Roy se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡c-coronel!- la mujer no sabía que decir ante la acción repentina de su superior, solo sabía que estaba más sonrojada que nunca

-no estamos en el ejército- Roy sonrió –dile a Full Metal que traiga el pescado-

-uh… si- Riza todavía seguía aturdida, pero fue a obedecer la orden.

**Termine!!! Kami por fin terminé!! xDDD por fin hubo un beso (aunque no fue en la boca, pero algo es algo) espero que les haya gustado… por cierto ¿Cuándo sale el capítulo 106 del manga de FMA?**


	8. Alice Human Sacrifice al estilo FMA

**Hontou Gomenasai mina! ;_; me tarde más de lo esperado por que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, no, esta vez no me quedé fuera de la casa ¬¬ solo que la escuela me ha tenido como esclava y no he tenido tiempo no para vivir ù_u, aunque si quieren que avance el fic rápido pueden hacer la tarea por mí XDDDDDD mentira, mi imaginación está fallando así que no se quejen si es un desastre -.-**

Ya era de noche, todos se encontraban todavía en la playa sentados alrededor de una fogata asando el pescado. Estaban hablando de cualquier tema (N.A: ya saben, todas las babosadas que un habla entre amigos xDD) hasta que a Ed se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Qué tal si contamos historias de miedo?- preguntó el alquimista enano (N.A: lo que todos hacen cuando están de campamente… solo que una vez yo estaba con unas amigas contando historias de miedo y oímos un ruido raro ;_; ya no quiero recordar mas)

-siii, adoro las historias de miedo- dijo Winry emocionada

-me parece bien- dijo Riza

-tengo suerte de que no puedo dormir… no quiero que me den pesadillas- dijo Al

-supongo que me da igual- exclamó el coronel que estaba sentado al lado de su teniente (que casualidad ¬¬). Justo cuando Edward iba a empezar a decir su historia apareció Armstrong dejando a todos menos a Al shockeados.

-¡yo seré quien cuenta la historia!- dijo quitándose la camisa como lo hace siempre

-¡Mayor Armstrong! ¿Qué hace aquí?- el moreno preguntó confundido

-estaba paseando por ahí, luego me encontré con un pingüino y llegue hasta este lugar- todos pusieron cara de WTF por la "súper creíble" historia del mayor xD

-olvidando eso… yo voy a empezar a contar la historia-

-acaba de aparecer de la nada y decide por si mismo que el va a empezar- murmuró Ed un poco molesto porque le quitó su lugar

-la historia se llama Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia- empezó a contar Armstrong haciéndole caso omiso a lo que dijo el rubio –En algún lugar había un pequeño sueño, no se sabe quién fue el que lo soñó, pero era un sueño realmente pequeño- todos se quedaron mirando con interés la historia –el pequeño sueño un día dijo: "_no quiero desaparecer de esta forma ¿Qué puede hacer que la gente me vea?"_ El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó y finalmente tuvo una idea "_yo podría hacer que la personas vivan dentro de mí… y hacer que ellos construyan mi mundo" _dijo el sueño- hasta el mismo Roy Mustang le había interesado la historia

-la primera Alicia era una mujer valiente- continuó el Mayor mirando a Riza –con una espada en mano llegó a el País de las Maravillas, ella destrozó muchas cosas y creó un camino con su color , rojo brillante, para distinguirse. Pero aquella Alicia estaba en lo profundo del bosque, encerrada ahí como los pecadores, pero en ese camino del bosque, los bosques la encerraron y nunca se supo si murió o sobrevivió- todos se quedaron asustados por la historia (N.A: que flojos XD)

-¿p-por qué me mira a mí?- preguntó Riza perturbada sabiendo que la historia iba dirigida hacia ella ya que Armstrong se le quedó mirando todo ese tiempo

-no te preocupes, no te estoy mirando porque te me haces muy familiar con esa historia, ni porque eres como la primera Alicia- dijo el musculoso en sarcasmo. De pronto escucharon un grito que venía del bosque dejando a Riza, Roy, Winry a Edward con miedo y haciendo acciones inesperadas. Winry abrazó a Edward dejando al chico sonrojado, mientras que Al se quedó como nada (N.A: me imagino que deben saber que eran los militares los que hicieron ese ruido) ya que sabía que eso era parte del plan, mientras que Riza involuntariamente agarró la mano de Mustang poniéndolos en un momento incómodo

-esto… y-yo lo siento mucho s-señor- dijo Riza mirando para otro lado

-n-no se preocupe, si tiene miedo, si quiere puede abrazarme, o recostarse o lo que quiera.. c-claro s-solo si usted lo desea- Roy también estaba muy nervioso, pero no quiso perder una gran oportunidad, en menos de un segundo Riza de aferró a él dejándolo aún más sorprendido ya que no esperaba una reacción así de parte de ella –_"¿desde cuándo Riza es así? Aunque creo que debería aprovechar, no todos los días veo a Riza recostada en mí con solo pantalón corto y un top… ese uniforme tapa de todo, en cambio ahora lo que estoy viendo es el cuerpo de una diosa, una ninfa, alguien a quien no puedo invitar a salir sin que me den un balazo ;_;"- _Roy terminó con un trágico pensamiento

-el segundo Alicia era un hombre noble- continuó ahora mirando a Roy –El cantó una canción en el país de las maravillas, llenándolo todo de sonidos consiguió crear un mundo demente, pero este Alicia era una rosa y murió disparado por un hombre demente que se encontraba en su propio cuerpo, le floreció una rosa roja brillante, la flor amada y apreciada murió a lo lejos- el coronel solo tragó saliva

-¿a-ahora porque al que mira soy yo?- preguntó Roy. De repente se escuchó una canción muy a lo lejos del bosque haciendo que a todos se les pusiera los pelos de punta

-¿q-que fue eso?- preguntó Ed asustado

-parecía una canción ¿usted también la escuchó mayor?- preguntó Mustang en el mismo estado que Ed

-no se preocupe, apuesto que es su imaginación… no es como si el fantasma de la segunda Alicia viniera por usted ya que se parece mucho a él- dijo el musculoso con sarcasmo haciendo que al joven militar se pusiera pálido. Riza se rió un poco y le dijo en tono desafiante

-¿acaso tiene miedo, señor?- Roy solo trató de ocultar su nerviosismo

-c-claro que no… ¿Qué hay de usted teniente?- le reclamó en su defensa

-yo soy una mujer, según dicen, las mujeres son más asustadizas que los hombres- la rubia dijo en un tono inocentemente fingido.

-solo lo dices cuando te conviene- le reclamó Mustang

La tercera Alicia era una pequeña niña- prosiguió Armstrong, ahora su mirada estaba puesta en Winry -De hermosa figura, perdida en aquél país, todos la adoraban por su bello parecer y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir seduciendo a todos los hombres. Esa Alicia la reina se volvió y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó, un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar cómo su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar-

-awwwww… ¿ahora porque yo?- se quejó Winry abrazando más fuerte a Ed

-WI… RI… NO.. RE… PI… RO- dijo Ed tratando de recobrar el aliento

-siéntete agradecida de que la tercera Alicia era una niña linda- dijo Armstrong para calmarla

-¡PERO YO NO SOY UNA ZORRA COMO ELLA!- esta vez los militares no pudieron hacer otro ruidito, por que se arriesgarían a que Winry los atrapara y los descuartizara con una hacha

-será mejor que continúe- dijo Armstrong tratando de calmarla, esta vez la historia fue para los dos hermanos Elric -Un par de gemelos el número cuatro fue. Llenos de curiosidad, llegaron al país, abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez, las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin. El valiente hermano mayor y el brillante hermano menor; a la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar... Pero su sueño está aún por terminar. Aquél extraño país hoy a sus pies está- Edward se quedó de piedra, aunque la peor parte fue cuando se escuchó una canción (N.A: busquen Alice Human Sacrifice en youtube). Roy, Winry y Ed salieron corriendo gasta la cabaña dejando a Riza, Armstrong y a Al sentados mientras los miraban con un signo de interrogación.

-no puedo creer que él sea mi coronel- se quejó Riza

-teniente, ¿usted no tiene miedo?- Al preguntó, ella solo dijo un no con la cabeza

-¿entonces por qué abrazó al Coronel Mustang?- Armstrong preguntó confundido. Riza hizo una sonrisa malvada

-será mejor que vaya a ver cómo están los demás- dijo en su tono de "niña buena" –Mayor, si quiere se puede quedar en nuestra casa-

-no se preocupe, ya encontré un lugar donde quedarme- dijo Armstrong, esta solo asintió y se fue

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Todos los cobardes estaba encerrados en su habitación, Riza llegó y de una vez fue a darse una ducha ya que estaba muy cansada y quería irse a dormir de una vez. Al salir del baño, la rubia fue de una vez a su habitación, pero se dio cuenta que estaba trancada gracias al miedo de Roy, tocó la puerta tres veces

-¿q-quién es?- preguntó asustado, Riza sonrió de una forma malvada y empezó a cantar la parte de la segunda Alicia -¡a-aléjate!- la mujer soltó una carcajada y luego le dijo secándose las lágrimas

-no se preocupe coronel, soy yo Riza- Roy se asomó por la puerta, después de asegurarse de que era ella abrió la puerta llevándose una incómoda sorpresa. Riza estaba en una pequeña toalla de color rosa pastel, este al verla vestida así corrió el peligro de que le saliera otra hemorragia nasal, pero esta vez se contuvo

-tendré que pedirle el favor que salga de la habitación 15 minutos ya que necesito cambiarme ù///u- dijo Riza un poco apenada por la reacción de sus superior

-p-pero si me sale el pequeño sueño-

-coronel, no existe ninguna Alicia, ningún sueño-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-lo sé porque sí, ahora váyase- Riza terminó cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Roy quedó con miedo afuera de la habitación, no había pasado ni un minutó cuando el moreno escuchó una rama partirse y tocó la puerta como maniaco

-¿ahora qué?- Riza abrió la puerta de mala gana con la toalla todavía puesta. Por instinto Roy se abrazó a la mujer rubia. A ella le gustaba le sensación de que sus brazos estuvieran rodeando su cuerpo, pero puso de primero su orgullo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, sin quererlo dio un paso en falso y por segunda vez en el día cayó sobre Roy solo que esta vez sus labios hicieron contacto uno al otro. Después de unos segundos la mujer se despegó de una vez quedando sentada sobre su superior

-¡lo siento mucho, señor!- dijo agachando su cabeza llena de la vergüenza, Roy tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar otro sangrado por la nariz ya que en el momento que la mujer se agachó, se pudo ver casi toda la forma de sus pechos

-n-no- dijo el hombre nervioso con la mirada desviada todavía –y-yo soy el que debería disculparse , n-no debí abrazarte de ese modo, s-solo es que cuando estaba pequeño, yo s-siempre hacia eso… creo que debió volverse costumbre- los dos se encontraban en uno de esos constantes silencios incómodos hasta que Riza quiso romper el silencio diciendo

-esto… si todavía tiene miedo por esa historia lo único que pido es que me prometa que cierre los ojos mientras yo me cambio- Roy solo asintió y cerró los ojos. Riza se empezó a cambiar aunque muy incómoda ya que todavía sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos.

-_"resiste… solo se está cambiando"- _Roy trataba de aguantar con toda su voluntad las ganas de ver a Riza –_"si abres un solo ojo puede que te vuele la cabeza… aunque soy superior… pero igual me puede volar la cabeza… t-tal vez si miro un poco…" _– Roy fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos cuando por sorpresa vio a Riza con los brazos y un camisón de tiras de seda color blanco que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo logrando un rubor en el rostro del hombre

-gyaaa… t-te juro que no quería verte solo que…- Riza solo suspiró

-supongo que nunca cambiaras, mi arma se quedó sin municiones y estoy muy cansada para recargarlas, así que supongo que hoy es tu día de suerte-

-he he… s-supongo que gracias- dijo el coronel aliviado. Antes de irse a dormir Riza se acercó a la mejilla de Roy y le dio un pequeño beso dejándolo súper desconcertado, mientras que esta solo sonrió y se acostó a la cama quedando en brazos de Morfeo. Después de que el moreno procesara la información hizo una torpe sonrisa, apagó la luz y se acostó rodeando la cintura de la mujer con su brazo.

**TERMINEEEE!!... el octavo capítulo xDD y con el primer besoooo! // espero q les haya gustado, la historia que contó Armstrong la saqué de una canción de vocaloid q se llama Alice Human Sacrifice, me encantó esa canción por lo sádica que era la letra**


	9. Tarantulas y Casi declaraciones

**Hola otra vez humanos xD**

**Por fin la inspiración me llegó, después de tanto tiempo xP ayer estaba a punto de escribir pero se me ocurrió una idea de un One-shot de estos dos personajes (no hay mucho romance) y bueno aquí estoy de nuevo x3 **

Riza despertó con una sonrisa después de lo que había pasado con Roy la noche anterior, a pesar de que solo había sido un accidente le gustó. Se fijó que estaba siendo abrazado por su coronel y esto hizo que sonriera más. Eran las cinco de la mañana y todo estaba totalmente oscuro, la mujer se molestó con ella misma de estar acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano debido a su trabajo. Supuso que nadie estaría despierto a esta hora y se dispuso a tratar de dormir de nuevo. Solo pasaron quince minutos cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba.

-Riza, Riza… Riza, despierta- Roy la estaba llamando con esperanza de que se despertara

-umm… ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó sin levantarse de la cama

-vi una sombra- la chica se sentó con las piernas recogidas en el poco espacio que tenía (estaba compartiendo la cama, obvio que no va a tener mucho espacio)

-¿acaso todavía no ha superado esa historia FALSA de terror?-

-¿Qué pasa si es real?-

-señor, le voy a repetir esto por última vez, si las brujas no existen, los zombis tampoco y los fantasmas, mucho menos va a existir un sueño que se lleva a personas- Riza exclamó molesta por lo cobarde que era su coronel en este tipo de cosas –además, un homúnculo da más miedo que todo eso… y entre ellos está Glutthony (gula)-

-aunque me hayas dicho todo eso no voy a poder dormir… ¡ya se! Vamos a jugar algo-

-usted no tiene remedio- Riza suspiró –si yo juego, prometa que no me va a molestar más sobre el sueño o lo que sea eso-

-trato hecho- aceptó Roy. Luego bajó la vista y miró las piernas de la mujer –hummm… no están nada, nada mal-

-¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó la rubia un poco confundida

-definitivamente pondré mini faldas en el ejército cuando sea Fhurer- dijo sin apartar la vista de sus piernas

-no permitiré que llegue ese día-

-vamos Riza, te verías muy linda con una mini falda- dijo Roy una sonrisa pervertida, Riza se tapó las piernas con la sábana después de haber entendido por que lo decía –imagínate, tu vas caminando por ahí mostrando tus lindas piernas y un millón de hombres… "_pervertidos, sucios, enfermos, sin decencia se le queden mirando y puede que le hagan algo malo"- _Roy se quedó pensando en las consecuencias mientras moría de celos al imaginárselo

-¿coronel?- Riza preguntó confundida al ver que no decía nada, pero después de que le escuchó murmurar "_no, no permitiré que vean así a _MI _Riza" _sonrió

-eh… sabes qué, yo creo que tienes razón, mejor dejaré el uniforme tal como está-

-¿Cómo que SU Riza?- la mujer preguntó para molestarlo. Roy se había sonrojado al máximo ya que lo había escuchado

-ah… n-no es nada, m-mejor olvídelo comencemos el juego, ¿sí?- dijo para tratar de evitar el tema –quiero que me contestes con la verdad y nada más con la verdad-

-espero que no sea nada malo-

-¿de qué color es tu cepillo de dientes?- el hombre preguntó causándole un signo de interrogación en la frente de la mujer

-eso no tiene sentido-

-solo responde y ya- Riza suspiró

-creo que es naranja y morado- la mujer respondió, Roy se le quedó viendo confundido por su respuesta -¿algún problema?-

-es que yo me esperaba que tu tuvieras un cepillo de dientes blanco o un color normal- le respondió un poco nervioso

-definitivamente usted no me conoce- Riza dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

-eh… si- dijo un poco nervioso -¿de qué color te gusta pintarte las uñas?-

-antes me las pintaba de dos colores, pero el ejército no me da tiempo… aunque en mis ratos libres me las suelo pintar de morado o de negro- esta vez la reacción de Roy fue peor que la anterior

-tantos años contigo y siento como si fuera la primera vez que te hablo- murmuró un poco confundido ya que estaba conociendo el otro lado de Riza -¿Qué marca usas de shampoo?-

-emm… en verdad, nunca me he fijado en el nombre-

-ya veo… ¿usas acondicionador?-

-obvio que sí ¿Cómo pretendes que mi cabello se mantenga tan suave y brillante?- dijo mientras se tocaba el cabello, la mano de Roy se deslizó en el suave cabello de la chica (ella misma lo dijo x3) y se lo acarició logrando un leve sonrojo en ella –s-siguiente pregunta-

-¿te cepillas el cabello?-

-obviamente-

-¿Qué jabón usas?-

-ninguna d esas preguntas ha tenido sentido… en fin, creo que uso una marca rarita-

-¿Qué te lavas primero la cara o los dientes?-

-¿¡puedes dejar de hacer preguntas que tenga que ver con el aseo?!-

-bien… ¿te gustan las tarántulas?- preguntó cambiando drásticamente el tema, pero al final termino siendo otro tema estúpido

-eh… si, supongo que son interesantes-

-¿Qué harías si vieras una tarántula?-

-hummm… caminar más rápido- contestó en broma haciendo que este se riera de su respuesta

-¿te comerías una tarántula?-

-no, y por favor ya deje el tema de las tarántulas- respondió molesta

-bien- aceptó de mala gana -¿Qué te gusta en un hombre?- la rubia se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta que le había hecho

-n-no sé como describirlo- dijo un poco nerviosa

-qué lástima, me hubiera gustado saber- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Riza se ruborizara un poco -¿tienes sueño?- le preguntó repentinamente

-no mucho, señor… desde que usted me despertó con sus estupideces de la historia que conto Armstrong no he podido dormir-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?-

-¿acaso no se da cuenta de la hora que es?- dijo Riza en un tono frío, el moreno miró al reloj y vio que apenas eran las 5:20 de la madrugada, ni siquiera el sol había salido

-¿algún problema con eso?-

-¡claro que sí! ¿Qué persona normal decide ir a la playa a esta hora?-

-vamos Riza, los dos estamos aburridos, además si no decides ir conmigo voy a tener que seguir preguntándote cosas estúpidas- exclamó tratando de convencerla, ella suspiro y sonrió

-supongo que no tengo opción, me alegra saber que usted acepte que sus preguntas eran estúpidas- Riza se paró de la cama y revisó su equipaje hasta sacar una chaqueta amarilla y se la puso –listo, ya podemos ir-

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Roy y Riza salieron de la casa cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie. Al llegar a la playa Roy se sentó en un tronco que se había caído mientras que Riza caminaba en la orilla con una sonrisa inocente, traía el pelo suelto y los rayos de la luna la iluminaban haciéndose ver (según el punto de vista de Roy) más hermosa que nunca, parecía una princesa.

-por lo menos esto es mejor que escuchar esa clase de preguntas- dijo Riza sin dejar de sonreír, a Roy se le escapó una torpe carcajada

-sí, supongo que tienes razón- se levanto y caminó hacia donde estaba la rubia. La brisa soplo y las olas se volvieron más fuertes. Riza se agacho y tocó el agua con los dedos

-extrañaba esta clase de tranquilidad, por primera vez has tenido una buena idea-

-¿Cómo que por primera vez?- el moreno le reclamó indignado -¿acaso las otras no lo han sido?-

-no responderé a eso- dijo la rubia en un tono serio. Roy la miró maliciosamente y de repente la salpicó

-te seguiré mojando si no me das un ejemplo de una mala idea que he tenido- dijo animadamente mientras la seguía salpicando

-eso no se vale- la rubia se rió y empezó a salpicarlo también.

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que por fin pararon. Riza estaba toda mojada, esto le pareció demasiado sexy a Roy ya que como la tela era blanca con el agua se volvió transparente en algunos sitios. Riza también tuvo el mismo punto de vista que el moreno ya que este llevaba una playera roja bastante mojada y se podía ver marcado su (sexy) cuerpo (N.A: *sangrando por la nariz*)

-oye, Riza- Roy se sonrojó –tengo que decirte algo- ella lo miró un poco intrigada, pero no dijo nada –desde hace mucho tiempo que has estado conmigo, siempre me has apoyado y seguido en todas mis locuras y te doy gracias por eso- Riza se sonrojó

-no tiene por que agradecérmelo, señor-

-deja de llamarme señor o coronel, no estamos en el ejército… arrg, olvídalo luego discutimos eso… lo que te quería decir era que yo…- Cuando Roy estaba de decir la última frase una gran ola lo tiró al suelo y luego lo arrastró hacia el mar. Riza soltó una carcajada al ver la patética escena de su coronel.

-si ya terminaste de reírte puedes ayudarme a sacarme el cangrejo del pié- la risa de Riza (lol XD) se volvió más histérica que antes cuando oyó lo que dijo su coronel. Después de que logró calmarse, caminó hacia él y lo ayudó con el cangrejo y luego a pararse dándole la mano.

-¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir?- preguntó Riza sentándose de nuevo

-ya olvídalo… se me fue la inspiración T_T- dijo Roy resignado mientras se iba a la cabaña

-Coronel… digo, Roy- el moreno se volteó –adoro pasar momentos contigo- Riza sonrió caminando en dirección a la pequeña casa dejándolo sin palabras.

**Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ¬¬… un poco dulce para mi gusto, pero weno… pobre Roy, el mar no lo dejó declararse (por las personas sin cerebro que no lo pensaron, si, si se le quería declarar)**

**byeeee**


	10. Fandom Fanart y Fanflash?

**Honto Gomenasai minna!! T.T tarde una semana más de lo que esperaba por 3 razones:**

**-El maldito colegio ¬¬**

**-La flojera -.-**

**-El cansancio**

**-Porque me crearon un trauma psicológico diciéndome que Santa Claus no existe **

**-Porque después de lo de Santa me pusieron el video de Elmo Emo (no fue agradable) y me crearon otro trauma más **

**En fin, aquí les traigo después de tanto tiempo el capitulo número… umm… uh… ¿diez? El fic está dedicado a todos los que se dedican al Fan art, al Fan flash y al Fan fic, ya verán por que les digo èwe**

**Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer un fic parecido a este con las mismas parejas y todo lo demás, solo que con un ambiente navideño ¿Qué les parece la idea?**

**Aclaraciones****: En el fic pasado se me olvido la completa existencia de Al así que vamos a decir que…emmm… se lo llevó el viento… no, una más creíble… se convirtió en shinigami (?)… solo digamos que se fue por ahiiii xD… no es cierto, me imagino que debía estar con los militares o algo así**

A la mañana siguiente (osea unas horas después) Ed se levanto con un hambre horrible que casi se come el refrigerador. Se pudo escuchar ciertos estruendos cuando Winry atrapó al enano (Ed: ¿¡a quien le dices mega enano supremo con complejos de microbio!?)

A punto de comerse su pastel de cumpleaños, también salieron volando algunos objetos completamente normales que salen por la ventana como una televisión, una silla, una mesa, un gato, un piano, una estufa y por ultimo salió Ed

-¡AHORA BUSCAS TODO LO QUE TIRASTE Y LO VUELVES A TRAER!- grito Winry desde la ventana

-¡PERO SI TU FUISTE LA QUE TIRASTE TODO…!- Ed quedó "sin palabras" cuando la chica rubia le tiró una llave inglesa dejándolo inconsciente por varios segundos

Roy y Riza se despertaron después del "insignificante" ruido que hicieron. Después de la larga noche (o madrugada) que habían pasado, el moreno salió resfriado después de la guerra que tuvo con su teniente, en cambio esta estaba como si nada hubiera pasado

-comenzando la mañana y ya hacen tanto escándalo- dijo Roy vestido con un suéter verde caña y un pantalón jeans largo (N.A:-baba-)

-no es mi culpa- Se excusó Winry, esta llevaba un short azul y una playera negra -ED ES UN HAMBRIENTO DESCONSIDERADO QUE SE COME SU PASTEL CUANDO FALTAN TRES DÍAS PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS- gritó para que el rubio la escuchara

-NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE NO SEPA COCINAR-

-QUE CARAJO, SABES TODA ESA MIERDA SOBRE LA ALQUIMIA Y NO SABES NI FREÍR UN HUEVO-

-será mejor que haga el desayuno ú.ù- dijo Riza, ella traía un jeans corto de color negro y un suéter sin mangas de color rojo con un diminuto escote

-si quieres te ayudo- dijo Roy

-no te preocupes, prefiero hacerlo yo sola- dijo con una amble sonrisa –además no confió en la habilidad de cocinar de un inútil-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-errr… nada, solo que aprecio tu ofrecimiento útil-

-_"por fin me ha dicho que soy útil" _(N.A: pobre tipo, se lo creyó)-

-Winry, cuando terminas de mutilar a Ed, vienes y me ayudas con el desayuno- dijo Riza

-haiiii, voy en quince minutos- esta vez la rubia le estaba tirando objetos filosos al pobre enano (Ed: y dale con lo del súper mega microbio ¿acaso no ven que yo no soy pequeño, solo que los demás están anormalmente altos?)

-¿y por qué yo no te puedo ayudar?- se quejó el moreno otra vez tratando de servir para algo

-no, me jodas mi existencia, mujeriego inútil… ehem, digo, no quiero que te molestes, coronel útil (?)- ni ella misma le encontró sentido a lo que dijo

-gracias por tu preocupación, Riza-

-_"y el imbécil se la creyó… para mí que el 80% de su inteligencia la dejó en la central"_- dijo la rubia en sus pensamientos (N.A: ok, ya se, hoy puse a Riza un "poco" agresiva)

Cinco minutos después, Winry ya no tenía nada más que tirarle, cuando encontró un objeto muy peculiar, era gris, tenia forma rectangular y ponía un sellito en donde ponía la marca (por razones de falta de memoria les dejaré que se imaginen que marca era). Era una laptop que se encontraba debajo del sofá que también salió volando. Winry por curiosidad la quiso abrir y la encendió, mientras se estaba prendiendo llamó a todos incluyendo a Ed que estaba abajó del sofá. Todos se sentaron en el suelo ya que no había en donde sentarse y encontraron una sorpresa muy especial. El fondo de pantalla era de Loveless y tenía una imagen muy comprometedora. Todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones, a Winry casi se le sale la baba, Riza trató de voltear pero la tentación la dejó, Mientras que Roy y Ed estaban celosos de una imagen (si, suena patético).

-par de pervertidas ¬¬ - dijo el enano rubio (Ed: ¿todavía sigues con lo del el enano con complejos de ameba? – Autora: *sacando con una sierra*)

-bah, solo tienes envidia de que no te parezcas a ninguno de ellos- dijo Winry tratando de molestarlos. La rubia entró a Fanfiction por error apretando botones al azar.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Roy

-no tengo idea… ¡mira ahí aparece mi apodo!- dijo Ed

-no es justo- dijo el moreno tratando de buscar su nombre -¿desde cuándo eres más popular que yo ¬¬?

-ignórenlo, aprieta ahí para ver que sale- la rubia le hizo caso y lo apretó. Winry aprovechó y puso su nombre. Cuando apareció la lista de fics apretó el primero (Descripción: One-shot, EdWin, rated T, Romance xD). Al terminar de leerlo las caras de Edward y Winry se habían puesto totalmente rojas.

-¡CAMBIA ESA MIERDA!- Grito Ed todavía con el rubor

-¡DEMANDEN A LA PERSONA QUE ESCRIBIÓ ESO!- gritó Winry en el mismo estado que Ed

-¡PON OTRA COSA! ¡CÁMBIALE EL IDOMA! ¡QUÉMALA!- en el alborotó Winry otra vez apretó los botones al azar y salió Havoc

-¿Havoc? ¿Para qué lo pusieron?- preguntó el militar

-no sé, pero después de que quitaran esa… gran… y horrible… mentira- Ed tartamudeó aún mas sonrojado. Winry sonrió un poco ante la reacción de Ed, luego apretó el primer fic que le aparecía (Descripción: One-Shot, rated K+, Romance, HavocAi o.o) al terminar de leerlo Ed oyó murmurar algo a Roy

-lo calcinare, lo castraré, sufrirá una combustión interna y al final se los daré a unos acosadores travestis para que lo vuelvan un homosexual-

-he he… parece que te robaron a tu novia- dijo Ed para molestarlo

-Riza no es mi novia-

-yo nunca dije que lo fuera-

Las dos chicas solo se le quedaron mirando con una gotita en la sien mientras que los dos se mataban con la mirada. Hasta que a Winry se le ocurrió la no tan magnífica idea de abrir la ventana de Devianart… GRAVE ERROR

-¿Qué tal si pones tu nombre?- preguntó Riza y esta le hizo caso. Todos esperaron a que la página se cargara y apareció una imagen de Winry x Havoc de primera haciendo que al mini humano (Ed: Que no soy- Autora: te me callas o te dejo sin hijos Ed: si señora) se pusiera celoso

-ingrato, traidor, malagradecido, te enterraré vivo, haré que te tragues miles de agujas (ver opening 3 de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni XD) te meteré en un horno y al final te pondré en una ciudad en donde fumar tabaco sea ilegal y te quedes fumando cigarros de chocolate- esta vez fue Ed el que estaba dispuesto a asesinar al pobre Havoc.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-achuuuuuu- estornudó Havoc

-has cogido un tremendo resfriado- dijo Hughes

-he he, creo que también debo tener algo de fiebre, ya van dos veces que siento un escalofríos en mi cuerpo-

-será mejor que vayas al doctor-

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-ahora quien es el que esta celoso- dijo Roy para vengarse

-vete a la mierda Mustang-

-tú no has puesto tu nombre ¿verdad, Riza?-

-después de lo que me hicieron con Havoc, no tengo muchas ganas- dijo la rubia

-vamos. Inténtalo- Winry le rogo, pero antes de esperar la respuesta escribió su nombre. Salieron una serie de imágenes, por así decirlo, normales, pero hubo una que Winry apretó y lo puso en grande. Era una imagen de Roy besando a Riza en la oficina. Los dos se sonrojaron profundamente al igual que la pareja anterior (Ed y Winry) solo que en vez de formar un alboroto, Riza estaba bastante roja, pero Mustang en comparación era un tomate ya que se estaba imaginando cosas como… CENSURADO.

-será mejor que pongas otra página antes de que ese idiota sufra una hemorragia- dijo Ed sin ninguna preocupación. Winry le hizo caso y puso Youtube

-ya hasta me da miedo poner mi nombre- dijo Winry

-¿Qué tal si ponemos los nombres de los cuatro y vemos que aparece?-

-bravo Ed, por fin veo que un cabeza proporciona una idea inteligente-

-cállate Mustang-

La chica rubia escribió el nombre de todos y le salió un video de primero que ponía EdWin y Royai. El video se cargo rápido y cuando le pusieron play apareció un AMV con imágenes de… bueno, de lo que se refería el titulo del video. Todos estaban en una situación muy incómoda al ver esa clase de imágenes, cuando de pronto aparecieron algunas imágenes "raritas" con las dos parejas

-¡QUITA ESO DE UNA ***** VEZ!-

-¡ESTE VIDEO NO LO DEBERÍAN VER NIÑOS! (N.A: apuesto que lo creo alguien menor de edad xDDD)

-DEMANDARÉ A ESA TAL HIROMU ARAKAWA (idiota, sin ella no hubieras existido ¬¬)

-HARÉ QUE ESA PÁGINA SEA CERRADA (nooo! Por favor, no! Todo menos eso)

Después de tanto alboroto Winry sin querer apretó otra tecla y apareció una serie de imágenes Hentai de Winry y Riza provocando una hemorragia instantánea de parte de los dos chicos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cada una de las chicas estaba con su "paciente" (enamorado) procurando que no se murieran por falta de Sangre.

Winry estaba al lado de Ed esperando a que se despertara o que diera una señal de vida. Lo que ella no sabía era que estaba despierto, pero si el rubio la miraba corría peligro de tener otra hemorragia y esta vez sí morir.

-este idiota, por lo menos respira- dijo Winry para sí misma sin saber que el chico la estaba escuchando –aun no me lo puedo creer, fue muy lindo cuando sintió celos por mi- la chica sonrió –pero eso no cambia su nivel de estupidez- suspiró –no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ese enano-

Ed se quedó de piedra, estaba a punto de perder más sangre, la chica que le gustaba le había declarado su amor sin que ella misma lo supiera, vaya regalito de cumpleaños, dijo Ed en sus pensamientos haciendo todo lo posible para no morir de la vergüenza.

-se que estaría aprovechándome de la situación, pero esta clase de oportunidades no se dan todos los días- Winry se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso tierno.

**Edward Elric ha muerto por una hemorragia**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mientras que el pobre Full metal estaba a punto de entrar a la otra vida; Riza estaba sentada en el borde de la cama acariciándole el cabello a su superior. Unos minutos después se paró y fue a buscar un vaso de agua. Al regresar se encontró a Roy sentado en la cama mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-al parecer ya despertaste ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo la mujer dándole el vaso de agua.

-me duele la cabeza un poco, pero estaré bien después de incinerar ese maldito aparato ù//ú- dijo el hombre mientras recordaba el fic, la imagen etc, esta soltó una pequeña carcajada

-no te preocupes, Winry y yo la tiramos muy lejos para que no la volvamos a ver-

-le hicieron un favor al mundo… ahora que lo veo el rojo te cae muy bien- dijo mientras miraba al escote de Riza

-usted sigue siendo un depravado sin remedio-

-eso dolió un poco- los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que la rubia habló

-con que calcinará al pobre teniente Havoc- el moreno se enrojeció de una vez al saber que lo había escuchado.

-yo nunca dije nada de eso-

-si claro y la próxima semana me dirá que hará todo el papeleo sin decir ni una sola queja-

-olvida eso- dijo Mustang mientras se escondía bajo la manta con un profundo rubor. Riza lo miró con una tierna sonrisa, el joven militar volteó su cara hacia ella y le preguntó en el tono de un niño –no es por nada pero… ¿t-tienes alguna relación con Havoc o a-algún otro hombre?-

-no te preocupes… solo es un compañero de trabajo para mi, además no tengo ninguna relación con otro hombre-

-qué alivio- dijo Roy para sí mismo con una sonrisa, luego se dio cuenta de que Riza lo estaba escuchando y se volvió a esconder bajo las sábanas

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Al y los demás militares estaban en una casa que quedaba cerca de por ahí, algunos veían televisión, otros comían, en fin todo lo que hace un hombre cuando tiene una casa para sí mismo.

-espero que el plan de la computadora haya funcionado- dijo Al tratándose de alejar de ese ambiente (sabia decisión mi querida armadura xD) El chico estaba caminando cuando se tropezó con la misma laptop que los militares habían puesto en la cabaña –por lo que veo no funciono- por curiosidad la prendió, entró a Fanfiction e hizo en un fic que se llamaba "El Cumpleaños de Ed" (ese nombre se que lo he oído en aluna parte xD) al terminar de leerlo quedó totalmente sorprendido y lo único que pudo decir fue –dejabu-

**xDDDDDDDD el joven Alphonse Elric ha sabido cómo se siente el dejabú. Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez lo traté de hacer un poquito más largo por las dos semanas en que me ausenté y puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacer un intento de humor. A ver, dos cosas: **

**Número 1: díganme cuando sale el capítulo 108 de la manga de FMA **

**Número 2: Ed nunca crecerá xDDD**

**Ed: ¡DEJA DE DECIRME MICROBIO, ENANO, HORMIGA Y TODAS ESAS MIERDAS!**

**Autora: ¡TU ERES EL ANORMAL IMBECIL QUE TIENE BAJA AUTO ESTIMA REFERENTE A SU ESTATURA!**

**Ed: ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA, LA NIÑA LOCA QUE SE CREE DIOSA DE LOS POLLOS!**

**Autora: ¡DEJA A LOS POLLOS EN PAZ!**

**Ed: los pollos son feos, los pollos son horribles~**

**Autora: ¡QUE TE CALLES!**

**Ed: los pollos son feos y ra- **

**Mensaje: debido al bienestar de su cerebro omitiremos la siguiente escena, pero para no quedar en las dudas digamos que Ed sufrió mutilación en ciertas partes de su cuerpo**


	11. Caperucita Roja!

**Hola Moluscos! (no, por favor, ya no quiero recordar ese maldito examen) ejem… antes de que me acuchillen, me entierren viva, me carbonicen, me tiren de un puente o cualquier método que tenga que ver con mi salud y bienestar quiero pedirles un millón de disculpas por no actualizar un laaaargo laaaaargo laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo (creo que ya va un mes completo èwe) y también quiero recordarles que si intentan practicar homicidio conmigo no continuaré el fic (¿en el infierno habrán computadoras?… digo en el cielo)**

**Antes de todo quiero mencionarles las razones porque no he continuado**

**-La razón de siempre la Cárcel Obligatoria Llena de Exámenes (C.O.L.E) me mantuvo muuuuyyyy ocupada =.=**

**-Estaba en época de exámenes y no tuve tiempo de escribir**

**-Mi cerbero estaba sufriendo el virus de escases de la imaginación **

**-Me volví adicta al solitario de de mi PC xDDDDDD… no en serio, esa cosa es adictiva**

**-y se me olvido como escribir en Word :D no fue así, pero ya no tengo la misma capacidad de antes pera escribir T.T**

**AVISO: ****solo faltan dos capítulos para que este fic se acabe, eso quiere decir… dejen reviews y no me bajen la autoestima ¬¬**

Ed se levantó de primero misteriosamente, apenas eran las 7:00 de la mañana y el cielo estaba tan nublado que casi hubiera parecido que eran las 6:50 de la tarde. Todo el día que tenían planeado se fue a la basura ya que pretendían ir a la playa y a explorar el bosque. Winry apareció de repente sin que el enano se diera cuenta y dijo

-no es justo, todo nuestro día se arruino-

-uwaaaa~ ¿Cuándo llegaste? apareciste por magia o que… bueno aunque te falta muy poco para convertirte en bruja

CRASH

Ed salió volando por la ventana haciendo que todos se levantaran por el ruedo y por las quejas del rubio

-¿acaso este va a ser nuestro despertador?- preguntó Roy bostezando

-posiblemente… SI ES QUE ED SIGUE VIVO Y SE COMPORTE COMO UN CABALLERO- enfatizó Winry para que el alquimista de acero la escuchara. Todos se le quedaron mirando con una gotita en la sien –cambiando de tema, al parecer no vamos a poder hacer nada hoy por la tormenta que se aproxima-

-¿entonces qué haremos?- pregunto Alphonse

-hay que encontrar una manera para distraernos- dijo Edward regresando con la cabeza rota. De repente Winry apareció vestida con la ropa que usan los directores de películas (ya saben la gorrita esa y todo lo demás) y un… emmm… (La cosa cuadrada de color negro que usan para decir "corte" y escena una y lo demás)

-¡ya sé que vamos a hacer!- todos se le quedaron mirando. Pasaron tres segundos de suspenso y Winry habló -¡vamos a hacer la obra de Caperucita Roja!-

Ó.òUUUUU

-¿Quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer?- preguntó Ed

-ignoremos a ese idiota… los que estén de acuerdo, levanten la mano, los que no están de acuerdo como ese enano de ahí conocerán a mi preciosa llave inglesa- todos levantaron la mano "voluntariamente" -bien, ahora lo primero que tenemos que hacer es… desayunar-

¬¬UUUUU

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-

Ya eran las 11:00 am, todos habían acabado de desayunar y era el momento de empezar la tortura. Winry estaba parada en la mesa para que todos le prestaran atención.

-antes de empezar quiero que saquen un papelito del sombrero- todos se acercaron, primero fue Riza que le tocó la mamá de Caperucita, después fue Al que le tocó ser El Lobo Feroz, el siguiente fue Roy que le salió El Leñador, a Ed le tocó ser la abuelita y a Winry Caperucita

-¡POR QUE DIABLOS ME TOCO LA ABUELA!- gritó Full Metal y antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra conoció a la llave inglesa de Winry

La ojiazul trajo una caja donde se encontraban guardados algunos vestuarios que salieron de quien sabe donde

-estos son los disfraces que tendrán que usar… como yo seré el personaje principal necesito que alguien filme por mí- buscó con la mirada hasta que eligió a la mujer de ojos ámbar (?) (En realidad no sé muy bien de qué color son sus ojos) –Roy, tú serás el que filme la película ya que tú solo tienes que aparecer al final-

-¿desde cuándo se convirtió en película?- murmuró para el solo –acepto, pero… ¿de dónde diablos vas a sacar una cámara de video?-

-Al, necesito que hagas algo muy importante para mí… ya que Ed está medio muerto, necesito que me transmutes una cámara-

-¡COMPRALA!- gritó Ed regresando a la vida

-increíble Ed esa idea es tan… - dijo tranquilamente - ¡MALA! PEDAZO DE IMBECIL ¿¡ES QUE ERES IDIOTA O PRÁCTICAS? ¡PARA DE DECIR WEBADAS Y ESTATE CALLADO!-

O.O

-como iba diciendo… querido Al ¿me harías el favor de transmutar una cámara de video para mí?- el tono de voz de la chica cambió por completo. Pasaron diez segundos y Al ya tenía lista la cámara-

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Pasaron 15 minutos y todos ya tenían su vestuario: Ed tenía un vestido amarillo con flores y una peluca gris, Roy tenía puesto un pantalón marrón y una camisa verde de cuadros con un hacha en la mano, Riza tenía una falda larga de color turquesa y una camisa blanca, Winry traía el vestido de caperucita y Al… umm, buen, Al tenía puesto solo la nariz del lobo ya que el traje era muy pequeño para él.

-¡Todos a sus lugares!- gritó Winry con la cosa negra cuadrada y la gorra de director de películas (creo que se le llamaba boina) y con el traje de caperucita –Roy, te toca grabar a ti, después sigue Ed… uno, dos, tres y acción- se quitó la boina y fue corriendo a su lugar mientras que Roy agarró la cámara y empezó a grabar y a narrar (?)

_Era un hermoso día en… uh… algún lugar del mundo se encontraba una pequeña casa hecha de madera. Ahí vivía una hermosa niña junto a su sexy madre_

-¬///¬UUUU ahórrate los comentarios para ti mismo- dijo Riza

_Como decía, la mamá _¿YA ESTAS FELIZ? Joder, molesta más que…

BANG

CRASH

Roy recibió doble ataque de parte de las dos rubias

-deja de hablar y sigue con la maldita película-

-si continúas una frase más de lo que me ibas a decir y te vuelo la cabeza-

Bieeeen… _la mamá le dio a Caperucita una cesta que traía frutas, verduras, medicinas, dulces, chocolates, droga, alcohol, cocaína y en fin, un montón de cosas más. La enojona mamá dijo:_

_-¬¬UUU… quiero que le des esto a tu abuela que está enferma y si ves a un estúpido leñador déjalo A FUERA DE LA CASA CON UNA HORRIBLE TORMENTA… tampoco quiero que te distraigas con nada, ni te vayas a recoger flores y ni juegues carreritas con un lobo parlante… y también recuerda SACAR AL LEÑADOR POR LA VENTANA, NO POR LA PUERTA-_

_-sí, si te haré todo el caso del mundo- _

_Caperucita se fue, pero no escuchó nada de lo que le decían ya que estaba cantando la canción de Brightdown (-man) _

-¿eh?-

-¡Canta!-

_-Fureta yubi samete kizunani… y ya no se que mas sigue de la canción-_

_¬¬UUUU_

_Caperucita se desvió del camino por andar cantando canciones que no se sabía_

-ohhh, perdón, señor perfecto, cántame el opening de Air Gear para ver si te sale, anda, anda, inténtalo… verdad que no te sale ¿eh? Entonces no me jodas la existencia ¿estamos?-

¿Acaso todos están en mi contra o qué? _Caperucita se detuvo a recoger flores para su abuela ya que le quería dar un regalo y también ganarse la vida como vendedora en las calles y de limosnera. Iba de lo más normal cuando de repente apareció un lobo modificado bioquímicamente ya que solo lo quedaba el hocico. El lobo pensó en comérsela, pero que no tenía nada más que hacer se puso a joderle la existencia como todo buen lobo-armadura_

_-hola señor lobo-_

_-hola caperucita-_

_-wow… soy tan famosa que hasta un lobo se sabe mi nombre ¬¬- dijo indirectamente Winry –ejem… ¿Qué está haciendo un lobo en el bosque?-_

_¬¬UUU_

_-estoy de paso, acabo de llegar del peluquero-_

_-¿con que pelo? Si lo único que te queda es el hico y no creo que te quieras afeitar lo poco de pelo que te queda-_

_-ejem… ¿y a donde te diriges?-_

_-a la casa de mi abuelita que está enferma-_

_-¿y dónde queda?-_

_-a cuatro kilómetros de aquí- dijo señalando hacia el norte_

_-¡denuncia a tu mamá a la policía! ¿Acaso no sabe que los taxis pasan por el bosque?-_

-¡si, denúncienla!- gritó Mustang

BANG

_-¿eh?-_

_-además, pobre de tu abuela, vive tan lejos ¿Qué pasa se le da un infarto? ¿Quién la rescata? ¿Qué pasa si se está muriendo ahora?... ya sé que haremos Caperucita, yo me iré por el norte y tú por el camino del sur-_

_-trato hecho-_

_Y la increíblemente torpe de Caperucita se fue hacia el Sur cuando había señalado al norte_

-¿a quién le dices torpe?-

-mira pues, se lo digo a la teniente- dijo Roy sarcástico

BANG BANG BANG BANG

_Después de una laaaarga hora Caperucita llegó a la casa de su abuela, solo que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró al lobo en la cama vestido de… _Pero que…

_-¿Qué carajo? ¿Me tarde una hora completa caminando como estúpida en el bosque y tu todavía no te zampas a esa vieja?... _¡Ed! NO SEAS IMBECIL Y MÉTETE DENTRO DE LA ARMADURA- dijo Winry entrando a la casa y luego empujando al enano a que entrara. Luego salió de la "casa", cerró la puerta y volvió a entrar

_-abuelita, cuanto tiempo sin verte-_

_-¿Cómo estas querida nietecita?- dijo Al aparentando tener voz de anciana_

_-muy bien… ahora que lo veo la cirugía no te sirvió-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-¡Que ojos tan grandes tienes!-_

_-ehhh… son para oler… ¡no digo! Son para verte mejor-_

_-¡Abuelita que orejas tan grandes tienes!... no espera tú no tienes orejas… ¡abuelita que orejas tan invisibles tienes!-_

_-_di algo con sentido- dijo Edward desde la armadura

-¡tú te callas!-

_-¡abuelita que nariz!… no, tampoco tienes nariz ¡no espera si tienes! ¡La postiza!-_

_-son para olerte mejor-_

_-¿"son"? ¿Acaso estamos hablando en plural? ¿De casualidad tienes dos narices?... ejem… ¡abuelita que dientes tan grandes tienes!-_

_-SON PARA COMERTE MEJOR- Alphonse saltó de la cama de repente haciendo que Winry por instinto le tirara alguna herramienta de trabajo_

_-_¡hey el lobo es el que debe atacarte! ¡No tú a él!- gritó Ed

-¡tú no te metas microbio!-

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES MICROBIO!-

Y así continuó la pelea entre Ed y Winry

-me toca aparecer en escena y soy el narrador-

-si quieres soy la narradora por un rato-

-muchas gracias, Riza-

_Mientras que caperucita roja corría del lobo y peleaba con la abuela_

_-¿eh?... ahhh, si, si, auxilioooo-_

_Un molesto, perezoso y mujeriego leñador paseaba por ahí escapándose de su trabajo como lo hace todos los días, escuchó los gritos de un pobre niña y se fue directo a ayudarla_

_-auxilio, auxilio, auxilio- dijo Winry tirada en el suelo mientras esperaba a Roy _

_-soy el lobo feroz, wuuu- dijo Al en el mismo tono de aburrimiento que su amiga_

_-y yo soy la pobre abuela… MUSTANG VEN ACÁ RÁPIDO-_

_-lamento la demora, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida (Kakashi XD)- _

_-por favor, si hubiera sido la verdadera historia el lobo me hubiera comido desde hace buen rato, deja de hacerte el héroe y saca a la abuela-_

-en realidad la verdadera historia es así, el lobo se come a Caperucita y no existe ningún leñador- dijo Riza tranquilamente

-estás equivocada, los cuentos de hadas siempre tiene que terminar en un final feliz-

-no es cierto, las historias las han modificado para no causarles alguna especie de trauma a los niños-

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?... si yo no gano me quedo a dormir afuera de la casa con esta tormenta y si tu pierdes te quitaré todas las pistolas que tengas-

-trato hecho-

-¡SIGAN CON LA MALDITA PELÍCULA!-

Bieeeen

_Cuando el estúpido leñador salvó a caperucita, agarró al lobo, le abrió el "estómago" y sacó a a_buela.

_-¡abuelitaaaaa! ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué felicidad!- dijo Winry aprovechando el momento para abrazar a Ed, por otro lado el joven alquimista estaba en un estado de shock y sonrojo._

_En ese momento Caperucita se acordó de lo que le había pedido su mama, y entonces sacó al leñador y de la casa. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado_

-¡POR FIN SE TERMINÓ ESTA TORTURA!-

-¡MAÑANA HAREMOS EL DE LA BELLA DURMIENTE!-

-¡SIIII!- dijeron Winry y Riza a la vez

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-¡GANE!- exclamó Riza alegremente al ver que Roy ya había perdido –ahora vete-

-¿no tienes ni un poco de piedad hacia mí?-

-no-

-¿por qué?-

-no me gustó como te comportaste hoy conmigo- dijo tratando de parecer molesta, aunque no lo logró, pero el estúpido de Roy se la creyó

-p-pero-

-fuera de aquí, hicimos una apuesta y yo la gané, largo-

Y así el pobre y rechazado Roy se fue de la casa

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ya eran las diez de la noche y no paraba de llover, el joven militar se había ido hace casi una hora sin nada que lo abrigara y sin comida. Riza ya se sentía un poco culpable.

-no debí ser tan dura con el- suspiró –será mejor que lo busque-

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-achiiisss- estornudó el moreno sentado en una roca –no debí molestar a Riza de esa manera-

Roy se quedó mirando el cielo del cual caían gotas y más gotas de agua

-odio la lluvia- murmuró. De repente sintió que ya las gotas no le caían sobre la cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con su subordinada tapándolo con un paraguas blanco

-si se queda aquí se va a resfriar y va a tener otra escusa para no hacer el papeleo- la rubia se sentó al lado de él

-¡Riza!-

-si ya se, que hicimos una apuesta, pero no quiero que falte al trabajo- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-lamento haberte molestado así-

-no te preocupes, yo solo bromeaba-

¬¬UU

-¿no va a entrar?- preguntó la rubia

-prefiero quedarme aquí- Riza se acercó más a él, se acostó en su hombro dejándolo sorprendido e incómodo y se durmió en menos de cinco minutos -¿Cómo una persona puede quedarse dormida bajo la lluvia?- se preguntó para él mismo en un tono divertido

Roy la cargó al estilo novia y la llevó a la casa recostándola en su cama. El solo se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente

**Terminé por fin… lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, mañana subo el otra capítulo de la cenicienta, tenía pensarlo en subirlo hoy, pero estoy muy cansada (son las 2:43 de la mañana ¿Qué diablos quieren que haga?) y además acabo de ver tres fantasmas y ya me está dando miedito xDD… por cierto, lo que dijo Riza sobre los cuentos de hadas es verdad, investigué un poco sobre eso y si es cierto è.e… bueno me despido, Byeeeee**


	12. Militares en Accion: A B C J?

***escondida debajo de una mesa* emmm… sé que deben estar molestos por no haber subido el fic todo este tiempo, pero… pero… tuve una serie te percances aparte de que estamos en crisis de escases de imaginación ;w; tengo una serie de excusas que NO explicarán todos los meses que me ausente. Una de ellas fue que me fui para España por un largo mes =w=, otra porque estaba en la escuela (como siempre e_e) y milagrosamente a parte de las tareas que nunca hago, hubieron actividades en las que estaba ocupada… como hoy e_e… vengo muerta, drogada, hablando estupideces y con dolor de cabeza… no pregunten en donde estaba e_e y eso que hubo otra actividad en que vine peor *recordando su pantalón lleno de lodo y sus pocas horas de sueño* -_- dormí 3 horas en el día en que más tenía que dormir. También tuve una serie de percances y por eso decidí adelantar todos mis fics antes de que me castiguen por fracasar en el examen de ciencias… maldita bruja… aparte de que no se me ocurría ninguna idea para mi historia. También me inspiré dos días modificando mi perfil, el otro estaba muy aburrido, si quieren msn está ahí, no tengo ningún problema en agregar a alguien… es más… estoy agregando al primer mendigo que me agrega xD**

**Bueno ya… tengo que acabar esto rápido porque de alguna manera presiento que pronto (mañana) será mi funeral… o tal vez en dos semanas =_=#**

Al y los demás militares estaban reunidos en su "base secreta" (un pedazo de paja) todos estaban ablando de un tema muy importante: _"¡¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS ROY SE LE IBA A DECLARAR A RIZA?" _la discusión iba de mal en peor, era tan conflictivo ese tema que hasta los gatos volaban (no, de verdad, Al se cayó y un gato sin querer salió volando de su armadura) todo se calmó hasta que Hughes por fin puso orden.

-¡Orden en la sala!- dijo sobre una cajeta mientras golpeaba un sartén con un cucharón.

-que el burro va a hablar- dijo Havoc haciéndose el gracioso.

¬¬... en fin- dijo el pelinegro mientras se aclaraba la garganta –como ya sabemos, mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido amigo Edward- todos asintieron –y después de que se acabe el día de mañana todos volverán a la central- nuevamente asintieron –entonces… ¿Cuándo demonios se supone que Roy se le va a declarar a Riza?

-…- un gran silencio abarcó todo el lugar.

-no es nuestra culpa que el coronel sea un… ejem… me reservo las palabras… que no se le haya podido declarar a la teniente- dijo Havoc.

-tiene razón, ese sujeto ha estado en la playa con la teniente, ha visto imágenes de fanes que quieren que estén juntos, ¡HAN DORMIDO EN LA MISMA CAMA! Y todavía no es capaz de decirle que la quiere- Breda dijo algo molesto, nuevamente las discusiones entre cada uno empezaron.

-¡Silencio! ¡El primero que hable…!- dijo Hughes tratando de calmar a todos.

-¡Burro será!- dijo Havoc logrando molestar al pelinegro.

¬¬#... ¿Estás de payaso o qué?-

-¡Ah! ¡Burro!- el rubio exclamó señalándolo

¬¬######...- de repente Havoc quedó aturdido por una sartén que lo golpeó misteriosamente. Por mientras Hughes estaba sonriendo maquiavélicamente, luego se aclaró la garganta –ejem… como iba diciendo. Esto no puede seguir así, cuando llegue menos va a tener las agallas para poder decirle que la quiere-

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?- dijo Havoc regresando de su inconcientismo (?)

¬¬… que te calles- dijo Hughes -¡nos dedicaremos por completo a emparejar a esos dos!- todos aplaudieron menos Havoc que lo estaba mirando mal -¡Al! ¡Trae los planos!- la armadura viviente fue hasta un cuarto secreto que apareció de quien sabe dónde y trajo varios planos.

-¡Aquí están!- dijo alegremente. Hughes abrió el primero.

-Plan A: ¡Somos Terroristas~! (esa es una canción xD)- todos se le quedaron mirando –miren es muy fácil- el pelinegro agarró cinta adhesiva y lo pegó en la armadura de Al –número uno: yo, Havoc ¬¬ y Fuery iremos con pistolas de juguete a la "casa" de ellos- con una regla señaló a tres hombrecitos dibujados con la técnica "Bolita y Palito" cargando una especie de pistolas con–ah… olvidé algo- de repente Hughes agarró un piloto y le puso barba y unos anteojos, luego sonrió malvadamente.

¬¬… - Havoc lo miró mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aun sonriendo.

-deja de hacer garabatos en mi cara y sigue el plan-

-¡¿Y quien dijo que eras tú? ¡Me estaba dibujando a mí! ¿¡Acaso no vez que yo tengo anteojos y barba?-

-… no la capté…-

-idiota- suspiró –bien, prosigo, número dos: dispararemos desde la ventana del cuarto de Riza y Roy temprano- luego señaló la imagen de los tres individuos disparando desde la ventana "escondidos" –y por último saldremos corriendo- luego mostró el dibujo de los tres corriendo.

-y… ¿Eso en que ayudará a que confiesen que se quieren?-

-las pistolas crearán un sonido cómo si los atacara y debido a que a esas horas los dos deberían estar dormidos Riza abrazará a Roy y ¡Ta-da! No creo que Roy se resista más a eso- todos le aplaudieron.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Los tres hombres estaban escondidos debajo de la ventana. Como no estaba abierta tuvieron que buscar un gato que Al tenía en su armadura para que abriera tres círculos en dónde pudieran meter su pistola.

-a la cuenta de tres- dijo Hughes –uno…- los tres pusieron sus pistolas en sus respectivos agujeros –dos…- recargaron la pistola -¡Tres!- dispararon varias veces hacia al suelo, varias bolitas amarillas caían al suelo (recuerden que la pistola era de mentira) logrando despertar a la rubia y al pelinegro… solo que no fue como esperaban. Riza agarró una de sus miles pistolas escodadas en quien sabe qué lugar del cuerpo y disparó la misma cantidad de balas que los tres chicos regaron por el piso en menos de 15 segundos. Roy se puso sus guantes y creó una explosión fuera de la ventana.

-¡DIJISTE QUE LA IBA A ABRAZAR, NO QUE NOS IBA A DISPARAR!- Havoc gritaba mientras salía corriendo.

-¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE FUERAN TAN AGRESIVOS!- Hughes se excusó huyendo de el fuego que salía de la ventana.

-¡SI EL CORONEL SE DA CUENTA NOS VA A MATAR! T_T- Fuery solo se imaginaba su funeral.

**Habitación de Ed y Winry**

-¡KYA! ¡Ed! ¿¡Que está pasando?- Winry involuntariamente abrazó a Ed, este la rodeó con su brazo sin pensarlo y frunció el seño.

-no se Winry, pero será mejor que no te alejes de mí- su brazo se había convertido en… esto… la cosa rara que usa para pelear contra los malos xD

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Cómo les fue?- Breda preguntó mientras comía un emparedado.

-*Mirada asesina*-

-bien… como el plan A resultó ser un fracaso, pasaremos directo al plan B: ¡Operación TV romance!-

-e_eUUU- todos lo miraron raro. Hughes pegó otro plano encima de la armadura y empezó a explicar-

-número 1: chantajeamos a la cadena televisiva que se encarga de dar canales a esta isla, Mono Tv, y poner programas con solo romance- con la regla mostró a tres personas dibujadas con la misma técnica anterior dándole dinero a "monos" (la única diferencia que había entre las personas y los monos fue porque le puso cola y orejas más grandes"

-._.|||… ya sabía que estos monos me daban mala espina- murmuró Al mientras recordaba… cosas. Los demás militares lo miraron raro.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que vamos a hacer eso?- Farman preguntó. Hughes solo se limitó a esbozar esa tenebrosa sonrisa.

-ya lo hicimos- todos se sorprendieron –digamos que Madagascar no volverá a ser lo mismo- todos sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda –siguiendo con el plan… número dos: cuando Roy y Riza prendan la televisión se encontraran solo programas de ¡Amor! ¡Love! ¡Ai! ¡Liebe! ¡Liefde!... ejem… prosigo, y cuando estos dos estén solos viendo esa clase de programas se sonrojarán y no podrán evitar besarse… ¡Un éxito!- a Hughes le salía brillos parecidos a los que el mayor siempre tenía. Havoc levantó la mano -¿Qué quieres? ¬¬-

-tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo vas a hacer que el coronel y la teniente vean la televisión cuando puede haber cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer?- dijo Breda.

-…- Hughes se quedó en silencio –en realidad… no tengo idea- todos se cayeron (ya saben, como en los animes cuando alguien dice algo estúpido)

-se supone que eres el que dirige este lugar y no tienes ni una **** idea de cómo vas a hacer que los dos vean la televisión, además… ¡¿GASTE TODOS MIS AHORROS EN BANANAS PARA NADA?... lindo ¬¬###- se quejó Havoc.

-bueno… como ya sabemos que este plan no se puede completar será mejor que lo desechemos- Hughes arrancó el pedazo de hoja de la armadura, justo cuando estaba a punto de arrugarlo Fuery lo interrumpió.

-¡Alto!... verán… ummmm… s-si llueve e-ellos no van a poder hacer nada y-y tendrán que ponerse a ver la televisión… ¿N-No?-

-¡Buena idea!- Hughes exclamó con el mismo brillito anterior.

-¿Y cómo vas a lograr que hacer que llueva?- Breda preguntó haciendo que Hughes se cayera de su nube personal.

-¿Siempre tienes que matar mi ilusión? ¬¬UU- el pelinegro preguntó mirándolo mal.

-m-mi abuela me e-enseñó una especie de baile… c-creo que puede ayudar-

-¡Fuery-san~! ´w` (N.A: - más o menos esa es la cara que Hughes tenía :3)

**Unos minutos más tardes…**

-samila mila ah eh eh… waka waka e e- todos estaban cantando mientras que corrían en cirulos.

-por alguna razón esa canción me resulta familiar e_e- Havoc dijo en su mente mientras seguía bailando como los demás. De repente empezó a llover.

-¡Fuery! ¡Eres un genio!-

-ahora que recuerdo… la lluvia durará solo por seis minutos- todos se miraron entre sí.

-¡CORRE! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!- Hughes jaló a Havoc por el cuello, logrando ahorcarlo, y empezó a correr.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-bien… parece que mi plan va como lo esperado- Hughes murmuró mientras veía por la ventana a escondidas. Roy y Riza estaban en el sillón y encendieron la televisión.

-¿Por qué tuve que venir yo? ¬¬- dijo Havoc de mala gana.

-¡Shhh! Haz silencio que nos pueden oír-

**Con Roy y Riza**

Riza estaba cambiando los canales ya que no había NADA interesante que ver. Normalmente a la rubia le hubiera gustado ver una de esas novelas de amor y todo eso, solo que hoy era la excepción, hoy se había levantado de un humor terrible ya que… tenía un fuerte, fuerte, muy fuerte, dolor de cabeza.

-ne… Riza ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-no ¬¬…-

-¿¡Por qué me miras así?-

-por que por tu culpa pasó todo esto-

-¡Fue tu culpa haber hecho que durmiera afuera con lluvia, además, yo soy el que debería estar resfriado. No tú!-

-¡Pues agradece que fui a recogerte de ahí! ¡Mejor me hubiera quedado en la habitación sola durmiendo felizmente en una cama para mí sola!-

-¡Nunca te dije que me vinieras a recoger!-

-¡Entonces para la próxima ojalá que te de pulmonía!-

**Con Hughes y Havoc…**

-creo que este no fue tu mejor plan- Havoc murmuró. De repente se escucharon disparos haciendo que los dos se fuera en reversa –pi… pi… pi- (N.A: así hacen las máquinas cuando retroceden)

**Con Ed y Winry…**

-no hay nada que hacer- dijo el rubio recostado en el sofá. Winry llegó y prendió la televisión. De repente la escena de una pareja hablándose cariñosamente y luego besándose apareció. Los dos se sonrojaron ya que estaban muy cerca uno del otro

-O/O-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Salió todo bien?- Fuery preguntó.

-no quieren saber- dijeron los dos a la vez recordando la pelea anterior.

-como el plan B fue un total fracaso iremos directo al plan C: ¡TRASH-MAN!-

-W…T…F…?- Hughes pegó otro plano en la armadura.

-número uno: alguien se tendrá que disfrazar de basura- señala un dibujo misteriosamente parecido a Havoc, solo que esta vez con bigote, y un montón de basura cayéndole.

¬¬##-

-número dos: camuflamos al "Trash Man" entre la basura- señaló un hombre adentro de un basurero –número tres: la persona esa sale corriendo antes de que lo descubran-

-¿Y que logramos con eso?-

-que Riza se asuste e involuntariamente abrace a Roy =w=-

-aaahhhh-

-¿Y cómo sabes que ellos van a ir juntos a un basurero?- preguntó Breda.

-¿Te puedes callar ¬¬?- dijo Hughes molesto –Nuestro querido mayor Armstrong estuvo de infiltrado en la casa y según la información recopilada, Winry quiere sorprender a Ed con una fiesta sorpresa a las doce de la noche y todos van a estar arreglando casa… es obvio que en algún momento se van a encontrar en el basurero-

-una idea sabia, pero algo… diferente e_e-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Roy y Riza estaba llevando dos bolsas de basura al basurero cuando de repente lo abren y un "misterioso" sujeto sale de la nada haciendo "WAAAA" lo que sorprendió a los dos, solo que no salió como Hughes lo había planeado. Riza empezó a disparar y Roy incineró el basurero. Lo único que Havoc pudo hacer fue salir corriendo mientras se incendiaba y trataba de esquivar los disparos.

**Diez minutos antes…**

-todavía no entiendo porque tenemos que limpiar todo- se quejó Ed sin tener la mínima idea de que le iban a hacer una fiesta sorpresa.

-vamos, no seas tan perezoso Ed- lo reprendió la rubia –mañana nos vamos y tenemos que dejar todo limpio-

-bieeeen ù_ú- Ed abrió el basurero y Havoc salió sin querer pensando que eran Roy y Riza. Winry involuntariamente lo abrazó y sin darse cuenta el Trash-Man había salido corriendo a esconderse para que no supieran quién era él.

-ummmm… yo…- Winry estaba muy sonrojada.

-n-no te preocupes ´n/n`-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Y bien?- Hughes fue el primero en preguntar -¿Cómo te fue en mi asombroso, perfecto y magnífico plan?-

-vete a la mierda ¬¬- dijo mientras se quitaba el montón de basura.

-por lo que veo no te fue nada bien- dijo Farman llegando de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Tú crees? ¬¬#-

Y así pasaron al plan J… sí, según Hughes el abecedario es A B C J, pero todos terminaban en lo mismo… FRACASO, FAILURE, FALHA, DEFECTUM. Solo lograron salir lastimados (especialmente Havoc), lograron comprobar que según Hughes los números se incluyen en el abecedario y lograron comprobar que existe Nortelandia (?) pero no fueron capaces que Roy o Riza le diera una muestra de afecto hacia el otro. Ya eran las 12:00 de la media noche… ya no podían hacer nada más que aparecer por sorpresa en la fiesta de Ed y ya… todo el trabajo había sido un total fracaso y pérdida de tiempo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Al, Roy y Riza estaban escondidos en los árboles esperando a que Ed llegara con Winry. Los Militares llegaron tomando de improviso al coronel y a la teniente, luego le explicaron todo excepto la parte que estaba principalmente porque querían que fueran pareja. Luego todos se escondieron. También increíblemente llegó la teniente María Ross, con el teniente Deny; también estaba Schzieska y la hermana del mayor Armstrong, Oliva Mira Armstrong. Después de haberles explicado que el mayor había llamado para que vinieran, también se escondieron.

-¡Miren ahí viene!- dijo Fuery en voz baja. Cuando los dos chicos se acercaron los que estaban escondidos salieron y gritaron.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- tiraron confeti, globos y todo lo demás. Hughes se encargó de poner la música mientras que los otros disfrutaban de la fiesta. La música cambió a una más movida en la que se podía bailar en pareja. Era una mezcla de flamenco, salsa y samba… (N.A: sí, la canción está rara, por eso no diré cual es)

Varias parejas se pusieron en la "pista de baile" (ya saben, arena a la orilla del mar xD)

-se que no tuve tiempo de decírtelo, pero te ves hermosa- Roy se puso a lado de Riza, esta se sonrojó levemente, pero le agradeció de una forma amable. Todos estaban vestidos formalmente, incluyendo a Ed y a Winry que después de la sorpresa se fueron a cambiar.

Todos los hombres estaban con un smoking negro incluyendo a Al. Winry tenía un vestido rosa que le llegaba por las rodillas con una flor blanca en uno de los lados del vestido; Schzieska tenía un vestido morado hasta las rodillas también con un chaleco negro; María llevaba un traje largo de color blanco con una apertura en el muslo izquierdo. El de Olivia era algo parecido, solo que en azul y estaba amarrado por el cuello. Riza traía un vestido largo, de color negro azabache, sin mangas, con una apertura en el muslo, llevaba el cabello suelto lo que hizo que Roy casi se desmayara al verla.

-es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir mañana- dijo Riza mientras veía las estrellas. Roy se rió -¿Qué pasa?-

-nunca pensé ver a la hermana del mayor bailando con alguien como Havoc- el pelinegro los señaló, estaba bailando apaciblemente y lo más increíble era que la rubia no estaba con su típica cara de "te metes conmigo y te mato". También había otras parejas como la de Deny y María, la de Schzieska y Fuery y obviamente la de Edward y Winry.

-sí, yo también estoy sorprendida-

-¿Quieres bailar?- el moreno le preguntó, la chica asintió sin rodeos sorprendiendo al chico.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira que linda es mi Elisa! ¿No crees? *-*- Hughes estaba sofocando al pobre chico armadura con las fotos de su hija en el parque de diversiones.

-¡Mira eso!- Breda exclamó.

-sí, a mí también me sorprende que un idiota cómo Havoc esté bailando con la hermana del mayor-

-¡No idiota! ¡Es eso!- el pelirrojo señaló a Roy y a Riza que estaban bailando profesionalmente.

"**Pista de baile"**

-¿De dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?- Roy la preguntó a su pareja. Esta sonrió.

-secreto militar- de repente la música cambió a una lenta por obra de nuestro querido amigo Hughes. Roy rodeó la cintura de la mujer y esta su cuello.

-creo que estas fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- dijo Roy con una sonrisa mientras miraba el rostro de su acompañante.

-sí, hace años que no iba a la playa-

-te veías sexy con esa ropa-

-¡Roy!- la mujer le reclamó avergonzada haciendo que este se riera.

-tengo mucha suerte de tenerte como teniente, no sé qué haría sin ti- la rubia se sonrojó un poco, miró hacia abajo y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

-hay cosas que no necesitan decirse- los dos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Era hoy o nunca, este era el día límite en el que Roy se tenía que confesar por que una vez que regresaran a la central todo iba a volver a ser como antes.

-esto… Riza… todo este tiempo he querido decirte algo, pero no he tenido el valor para hacerlo- suspiró hondo –yo te…-

-¿No me oíste? Hay cosas que no necesitan decirse- dijo en un tono divertido. Roy sonrió, se inclinó un poco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, esta se lo correspondió de una vez. No faltó mucho para que todos aplaudieran y tiraran confeti. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaban juntos, como siempre lo habían querido.

Winry le agarró la mano a Ed, este se sorprendió, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- gritaron todos. Había hasta fuegos artificiales.

Pasaron horas, ya eran las tres de la mañana y todos aun estaban festejando. Roy y Ed como siempre terminaron peleando por estupideces como una costilla e_e

-uno…- dijo Riza mirando a Winry –dos…- dijo Winry -¡TRES!- salieron corriendo y empujaron a sus parejas al agua.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACEN?- dijeron a la vez los dos chicos -¡NO REPITAS LO MISMO QUE YO! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICERAS! ¡AH YA CALLATE!-

Winry se le había abalanzado a Ed para besarlo aunque sabía que su vestido se iba a mojar. Riza la dio la mano a Roy para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este la jaló y la tiró al agua salpicando a todos los que estaban cerca. María jaló a Deny por la muñeca y los dos cayeron al agua. Todos los que faltaban se tiraron al mar también. Olivia estaba con los brazos cruzados parada en la arena, cuando sorpresivamente Havoc la agarró por la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaban todos… en fin… todos terminaron mojados.

FIN…! (N.A: en verdad no me lo esperaba e_e… si leen abajo verán por qué)

**Terminé ._. … acabo de terminar el fic sin darme cuenta e_e… no, deberas, yo no tenía la mínima intención de terminar el fic en este capítulo, creía que iba a ser el siguiente e_e, hasta el último párrafo me di cuenta que ya había terminado xDDD**

**En fin… ¡Gracias a todos a los que leyeron y comentaron el fic! ¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia! ¡Y mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto…! solo que la imaginación no me llegaba xD… bueno aquí está el capítulo final del fic que sin darme cuenta lo escribí xD Les agradezco mucho por haber esperado y bueno… tal vez me vean por ahí con otro fic Royai =w= ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y… me voy xD! **

**BYE BYE! **


End file.
